Vacation at the water park
by Zero Tribal
Summary: AU. The random stuff continues as our 'heroes' are forced to play in front of everyone...what will happen? CHAPTER 8 UP. Zero terribly apologizes for not updating in like...a year...
1. Going to the water park

Author Notes:  
  
This fic is a crossover with a loooooooot of anime and game characters.  
  
Beware the insanity.  
  
*actions*  
  
(thinking)  
  
(A/N) =Author note  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*sighs* I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Yu-gi-oh!, .hack//SIGN, .hack//INFECTION (or MUTATION, OUTBREAK, OR QUARINTINE), or whatever more anime/games/books/etc.characters I may mention.  
  
On with the fic! ^_______________^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One day, Sora and Co. (from Kingdom hearts) were bored and hot.  
  
Sora: So..hot...can't..move.  
  
Kairi: Why do we have to live in this island that's practically hotter than Miami 24/7?  
  
Suddenly a voice booms from above.  
  
Booming voice from above: HEY THERE PEOPLES!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: Yikes! *falls of three branch he was sitting at* OW!  
  
B.V.F.A.: That's gotta hurt...  
  
Riku: Who are you? And what do you want with us?  
  
B.V.F.A: I am a booming voice from above, couldn't you tell?  
  
Riku: -_-* Details..  
  
Voice: I am the all mighty author Zero Tribal, that I am! ^_^  
  
Riku: okaaaayy...what do you want with us?  
  
Zero: I am here to help you with your little problem  
  
Sora: How?  
  
Zero: I'll help you get revenge against the sun! ^___________^  
  
Sora, Kairi, and Riku: O_o You are?  
  
Zero: I was being sarcastic -_-  
  
Sora, Kairi, and Riku: Oh...  
  
Zero: *sighs* I'm actually here to take you to the Water Park along with some friends o' mine  
  
Sora, Kairi, and Riku: oooooooooohhh  
  
Riku: Hey...why can't we just swim in the water around the island?  
  
Zero: Because is boring! A water park is waaaaaaaay more fun than that  
  
Riku: ...I like to swim around here...  
  
Zero: To bad! Now let's go!  
  
Zero then transport Sora, Kairi, and Riku to a water park miles away from home.  
  
Sora: Where are we..?  
  
Zero: We're at the water park silly!  
  
Sora: It looks evil _  
  
Zero: *stares at Sora* ....(he's afraid of the water park? What the?) It's not evil Sora...  
  
Sora: How do you know?  
  
Zero: Because I am supposed to be the all mighty author that knows everything  
  
Sora: But it could be evil!  
  
Zero: If it was evil I wouldn't have bring you guys here..  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
Zero: Because I'm the chaperone and your mom's are paying me, and if something happened to you guys they'll make sure I would be very VERY VERY sorry  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
Zero: .Anybody ever tell you that you annoy people?  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
Zero: ...*walks off to look for friends*  
  
Sora: Hey! You didn't answer my question! *sighs* Oh well! *walks off to changing room while whistling happily*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi: I wonder where Sora and Zero are..  
  
Riku: Who cares? *walks off to changing room*  
  
Kairi: *sighs, and then walks off to the girls changing room*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere else*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimiru: I wonder where Zero is.  
  
Tsukasa and Squa-- err Leon: Whatever.  
  
Tsukasa and Leon: .....  
  
Tsukasa and Leon: .QUIT COPYING ME!!!!  
  
Rinoa: *pops behind Squ-LEON!* Hello Squally-poo!  
  
Leon: *eyes twitching* Is Leon..  
  
Rinoa: ^____________^ what-ever!  
  
Leon: -_-* *eyes still twitching*  
  
Tsukasa: *snickers softly at Leon*  
  
Leon: *glares at Tsukasa*  
  
Tsukasa: Feh!  
  
Inuyasha: That's MY line squirt  
  
Tsukasa: *glares at Inuyasha* I am NOT a squirt, dog-turd! (A/N: Is that how it is spelled?)  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tsukasa: *calmly* I called you a dog-turd  
  
Kouga: *pops behind them* See! Even HE agrees with me!  
  
Inuyasha: -_-*  
  
Kagome: That was very mean you guys!  
  
Kouga: ..  
  
Tsukasa and Leon: whatever...*glare at each other*  
  
Zero: *comes towards the group* Hey you guys! Wassup?  
  
Bear: Hey there kiddo!  
  
Zero: -_- Hello Bear.  
  
Mimiru: How's it goin'?  
  
Zero: I brought some friends over.  
  
Yuffie: Where are they?  
  
Zero: Must be changing..  
  
Sora: *comes running towards the group* Zeeeeeeeerooooooo!  
  
Zero: Here's one, hey Sora, Wassup?  
  
Sora: I'm hungry....  
  
Zero: Are you hungry or are you still afraid of the water park?  
  
Sora: .....hungry..  
  
Inuyasha: (he's afraid of the water park?!?!?! What a SUCKER!)  
  
Zero: *sighs* there's an ice cream shop over there *points to ice cream shop* go get an ice cone or whatever....  
  
Sora: ok! ^_______________________^ *runs off towards ice cream shop*  
  
Zero: kids these days..oh wait! I'm younger than then....oh well! ^________________^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ice cream shop*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin: *eating ice cream* ^______________^  
  
Sora: *orders ice cream cone*  
  
Ice cream guy: *gives ice cream to Sora* have a good day! ^___________^  
  
Sora: Thank you! * sits in the same bench Kenshin is sitting at* Hiya!  
  
Kenshin: Hiya!  
  
Yuffie: *is stuidly running around and accidentally bumps into the 2, and knocks they're ice creams over* Whoops!  
  
Ice creams: *are in the floor melting*  
  
Sora and Kenshin: *stare as they're once delicious ice creams are melting* ....  
  
Ice cream: *melts*  
  
Kenshin: That was my ice cream, that it was!  
  
Sora: *sniffs* ice cream.....  
  
Kenshin and Sora: *glare at Yuffie for killing they're precious ice cream*  
  
Yuffie: ....um...sorry?  
  
Kenshin and Sora: REVENGE! *chase Yuffie around with giant mallets*  
  
Kenshin: You will pay for this that you will!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, so while Kenshin and Sora chase Yuffie around with giant mallets trying to get revenge..  
  
Kenshin: You shall review, that you should!  
  
Zero: aren't you supposed to chase Yuffie?  
  
Kenshin: Oh yeah! *keeps chasing Yuffie with giant mallet*  
  
Riku: -_- that was pointless  
  
Tsukasa: must everyone point out the obvious? -_-  
  
Leon: Unfortunately this is not the end of the fic -_-  
  
Inuyasha: But it is the end of the chapter so..  
  
Mimiru: Please review! ^_____________________________^  
  
Kite: Or else I'll Data Drain you!  
  
Everyone: *stares blankly at Kite*  
  
Kite: ......ok, maybe not...  
  
Everyone: JA NE PEOPLES! 


	2. Flamethrowers, sugar, and huh! First kis...

Water park randomness!   
Chap. 2   
By   
Zero Tribal   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them.   
  
Tsukasa: *sighs* Why me?  
  
Zero: ^^ Oh, and please don't mind the spelling much you guys. English ain't my first language…   
  
ESOL Teacher: Isn't! NOT ain't! What have I teached you?! Blah blah blah…….   
  
Zero: There's no school! I don't have to listen to you! *pushes button*   
  
ESOL Teacher: Blah blah blah- *falls into a Dark hole* AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Zero: ^_^ Author powers, gotta love 'em!   
  
Kite: Oooooooooon with the fiiiiiiiiic!!!!!!!!!   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Near the ice cream shop~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~   
  
Yuffie: *STILL running*   
  
Sora and Kenshin: *have manage to hit Yuffie a couple of times (A/N: Hehehe…..) and are still trying to hit her AGAIN! ^_^* No mercy!   
  
.Sora (A/N: The .hack one, I guess I'll just put it like ".Sora:" with the dot before the name): *eating popcorn while watching Sora and Kenshin chase Yuffie around with giant mallets* Amusing…..   
  
Kite: They're STILL at it?   
  
.Sora: Yup! ^^   
  
Kite: ……..Can I have some popcorn?   
  
.Sora: No! MINE! *hugs popcorn bowl* GET YOUR OWN POPCORN!   
  
Kite: O_o Okaaaaaaaayyy……   
  
.Sora: *keeps eating popcorn*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Pool*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Riku: Aww……peace and quiet……*jumps into the pool*   
  
*SPLASH!*   
  
Riku's swim trunks: *fall off Riku*   
  
Riku: Eep! *looks around for signs of people* No one noticed…*goes to get his shorts*   
  
Riku fangirls: Look! Riku lost his swim trunks! ^______________________^   
  
Riku: !!!! *puts on swim trunks and runs away from the rabid Riku fangirls* Why me!?!?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Refreshment table…thing….whatever*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Tsukasa: Boring….   
  
Kite: Ditto…   
  
Inuyasha: *eating ramen noodles* ^__________^   
  
Leon: ………….whatever   
  
Tsukasa: Isn't there something INTERESTING to do in this place?   
  
Zero: You could go swimming, ya know….   
  
Kite: Nah! We wanna do something else……   
  
Leon: I heard that there's a bar here somewhere…..   
  
Tsukasa: They wouldn't let us in _   
  
Inuyasha: *is done eating his 10th ramen noodles' plate* More!   
  
Waiter: *gives Inu more ramen noodles!*   
  
Inuyasha: *keeps eating*   
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops*   
  
Sanjuro: What is he? A saijan?   
  
Miroku: Hanyou…   
  
Sanjuro: Oh…   
  
*Mimiru, BlackRose, Kagome, Sango, Mia, Rinoa, and the rest of the girls, mentioned or not mentioned in this fic come with bikinis, and to the guys, well, they look hot!*   
  
Leon: *tries to keep his cool, but can't help to stare at Rinoa* ………………..   
  
Kite: *tries not to stare at BlackRose, but he can't help it! (A/N: Hehehe……)* (Damn she's hot!)   
  
Tsukasa: *tries really, really, really hard not to stare at Mimiru, but fails* ……….*gulps*   
  
Miroku: *stares at Sango* *dreamy face* ^____________________________________^   
  
Inuyasha: *wonders why everyone is so quiet* Huh? *looks up and sees Kagome* ! *chokes on food while staring at Kagome*   
  
Elk: *blushes as he notices Mia* (A/N: But……she's a cat! How can he like a cat THAT way goes beyond me)   
  
Every other guy that sees the girl they secretly like but won't admit it: *stare, mouth hanging open hitting the ground and drooling*   
  
Zero: *types in laptop* hehehe…..*hides laptop* *whistles innocently*   
  
*silence*   
  
Zero: ……….(Aren't they gonna say something? Come on people! I'm trying to fix you all up! …………….God damn it! DO SOMETHING!!!)   
  
*more silence, except for the sounds of Inuyasha choking on his food (A/N: Poor Inu!)*   
  
Mimiru: (Why are they staring like that?)   
  
Rinoa: (Someone should break the silence……now!)   
  
BlackRose: (This is disturbing……..)   
  
Sango: (Please don't tell me that Miroku turned all of them into perverts _)   
  
Kagome: (Inuyasha's choking on his food…..maybe I should help him…..)   
  
*once again, silence……..did somebody use silence on us or what?*   
  
Zero: (I guess I'll have to break this silence myself…….) ahem!   
  
*everyone is staring at they're secret crush*   
  
Zero: AHEM!   
  
*nope, nada, not working*   
  
Zero: *eyes twitching* -_-*   
  
Yuffie: *comes running towards us chased by Sora and Kenshin* LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! *trips and accidentally pushes Mimiru*   
  
Mimiru: *by being pushed by Yuffie, Mimiru has landed on Tsukasa, who just happens to be sitting in front of Mimiru……AND NOW THEY'RE LIPS ARE LOCKED! (A/N: *grins* ^___________________^*   
  
Tsukasa: *lips locked with Mimiru* O_O*eyes are open wide in shock*   
  
Mimiru: O_O *eyes open wide in shock*   
  
Zero: (You have faced part of my wrath! MWAHAHAHAHA!) ^^   
  
Everyone: O_o   
  
Miroku: (Why didn't she push Sango into me?! _)   
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru: …..*still "kissing"*   
  
Kite: ……..Umm…..are you guys gonna move……or are you enjoying the kiss?   
  
Zero: I think they're enjoying it   
  
.Sora: Ditto ^^   
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru: *realize that they have been in that position for 2 minutes already and stop "kissing"*   
  
Mimiru: *gets off Tsukasa, blushing a lot and looks away embarrassed (but truly enjoyed that kiss)* Umm……..   
  
Tsukasa: *blushes like a tomato and looks away* Uh…………..…   
  
Kite: They enjoyed that ^_^   
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru: *blushes even more* …………………….   
  
Inuyasha: *grins* (It's teasing time!)   
  
Vash (Yes, the one from Trigun): Aww……the two lovebirds are embarrassed!   
  
Sora (KH): ^___________^ Tsukasa and Mimiru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!   
  
All the people that would must likely tease in this situation: First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes twins in a baby carriage! ^_____________________^   
  
Kite: *walks over to Tsukasa and Mimiru and puts an arm over their shoulders* Now, now…you guys shouldn't be embarrassed! We kn-   
  
???: Halt!   
  
Kite: Huh?   
  
???: Stop the hacker! *point at Tsukasa*   
  
Kite: *looks at Tsukasa* You're a hacker too?   
  
Tsukasa: *looks towards the voice and sees…..(A/N: Dun dun dun!) THE CRIMSON KNIGTHS!* Not again……   
  
.Sora: I think you should start running now….   
  
Tsukasa: Shimata (A/N: Means shit or damn in Japanese) *runs off*   
  
Silver knight: Hey! The twin-blade is a wanted hacker too! Get him!   
  
.Sora: You should run too Kite   
  
Kite: What I'd do?!   
  
BlackRose: Hello?! Bracelet! *points at Kite's wrist*   
  
Kite: Err……*tries to take bracelet off* Dammed thing's stuck!   
  
Mia: *sweatdrops* You can't take it off….   
  
Kite: Aww man!   
  
Inuyasha: Why don't you just stand up to them?   
  
Kite: *looks at Crimson Knights* Too many! *runs the same direction Tsukasa went* WAIT FOR ME DUDE!   
  
Silver knight: Let's get them!   
  
Knights: YEAH! *runs after them*   
  
Bear: *looks at the chase scene* I though Wavemasters were slow? O_o   
  
Tsukasa: *running* IF YOU HAD TO DO THIS EVERYDAY YOU WOULD RUN FASTER!!!!!!!   
  
Kite: *running a little behind Tsukasa*You do this everyday!?!?!?   
  
Tsukasa: *sarcastic* What do you think?   
  
Suddenly Riku passes near the people that are in the refreshment part   
  
Riku: AAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO THEY KEEP CHASING ME?!?!?!?!   
  
R.R.F. (Short for Rabid Riku Fangirls): WE LOVE YOU RIKU!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sora and Kairi: O_o   
  
Sora: Do you think I should help him?   
  
Kairi: ……….maybe…   
  
Sora: *takes out Keyblade of the tiny itty bitty not seeny teeny weeny pocket* I'll help you Riku! *runs off after Riku and R.R.F.*   
  
BlackRose: Well, that's something you don't see everyday!   
  
Everyone else: *nods*   
  
Mimiru: I though the Crimson Knights weren't gonna chase Tsukasa any more…   
  
BT: Maybe someone commanded then to do it   
  
Bear: I wonder who ordered them to do it….   
  
*~*~*~*~*Somewhere in "The World"*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Lios: *in cool shadows that you can only see half of his face* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I WILL CAPTURE ALL THE HACKERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! (A/N: O_o)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to the Water park*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
.hack//SIGN cast (not including Tsukasa): Hmm.........   
  
Tsukasa: *running as fast as he two feet can run* I WOULD APRECIATE A LITTLE HELP HERE PEOPLE!   
  
Kite: *running a little ways behind him* ME TOO!   
  
Zero: *types something in laptop* I think you would like to use this……   
  
A flamethrower suddenly appear in Tsukasa's hand, and so does one appear in Kite's   
  
Tsukasa and Kite: ??? * light bulb* *look at each other as they stop running* *smirk*   
  
Random knight 1: Why did they stop?   
  
Random knight 2: Dunno   
  
Random knight 3: Maybe they have given up!   
  
Tsukasa: *smirks* It's pay back time   
  
Kite: *grins* Oh yeah   
  
Crimson Knights: ???   
  
Tsukasa and Kite: *turn on flamethrowers and start to chase the knights with it trying to burn them to ashes*   
  
Kite: We'll burn you to ashes! Then burn your ashes into little ashes (A/N: How can you burn ashes into little ashes? O_o) and send then to the uhh…..PHILIPHINES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!   
  
BlackRose: O_O  
  
Elk: O_o   
  
Mia: What the…..   
  
Balmung: I knew he was crazy, but THIS…….   
  
Orca: I can't believe I know him in real life………..AND HE NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS A PYRO MANIAC!   
  
Sanjuro: I always though he was plotting something…   
  
Gardenia: ……………………….   
  
Mistral: ?_?   
  
Piros: He of fair eyes…..you have gone mad!   
  
Natsume: -_- (A/N: her eyes look like that……..)   
  
Tsukasa: AYE! *smirks evilly and it kinda looks like Yami Malik's (Yu-gi-oh!) and Yami Bakura's evil smirk put together* DIE FOOLISH MORTALS!   
  
.hack//SIGN cast: O_O  
  
Zero: ............I shouldn't have given then the flamethrowers............   
  
Inuyasha: Damn right………   
  
Kenshin: O_o (I hang out with weird people…………..)   
  
Crimson Knights: HAVE MERCY!!!!!!! *still running*   
  
Tsukasa: I will show NO mercy! =D (A/N: I'm not good at this kinda emoticons……it was supposed to look evil -_-..)   
  
Yami: That's MY line!   
  
Bakura and Y. Malik (Ryou= Hikari / Bakura = Yami): Shut up pharaoh!   
  
Yami: Hmp! I beg to differ! Besides, he's acting like you two   
  
Bakura: I'm so proud…..someone looks up to me as a roll model   
  
Y. Malik: *wipes tear* Me too   
  
Suddenly, the Crimson Knights dive into the pool and stay underwater   
  
Kite: Hey! We can't get you if your underwater! _   
  
Tsukasa: Damn you water! _   
  
Neko (The cat that appears in Trigun, I'll just call it Neko because….I means cat in Japanese….): (Water is EEVIIIL!!!!) Meoow!   
  
Zero: …..*types something in laptop* I'm so evil ^______________^   
  
A pikachu appears out of nowhere and puts his tail in the water (A/N: No one else but the Crimson Knights is in that pool) and does a thunderbolt shocking the knights, then it makes an explosion and all the knights blast off into the air ^__________________^   
  
Crimson Knights: The Crimson Knights blast off for the first time!   
  
Team Rocket: Copy-catters………………………   
  
Mimiru: You don't like the knights much, do you?   
  
Zero: Nope! I hate 'em! ^__________________________________________________^   
  
Tsukasa and Kite: *come back to refreshment table* ^^   
  
Bear: Did anybody give them any sugar?   
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Zero: *whistle innocently*   
  
Bear: -_- kids these days………   
  
Leon: That was………weird…….   
  
Zell and Irvine: *nod*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere in "The World"*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Lios: Damnit! *punches screen* You may have beaten us this time hackers…….BUT YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY NEXT TIME!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *chokes* *cough cough* Where was I? Oh yes…… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to the Water park*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Zero: I think I'll end the chapter here.   
  
Tsukasa: *eating pixie stix* HYPERHYPERHYPERHYPERHYPERHYPER!!! ^______________________________^   
  
Kite: *eating a three musketeers bar* SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
BlackRose and Mimiru: *sweatdrops* *take away Tsukasa's and Kite's precious sugar*   
  
Tsukasa and Kite: O_O !!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! SUGAR!   
  
BlackRose: No more sugar for you Kite!   
  
Mimiru: Neither for you Tsukasa!   
  
Tsukasa and Kite: *puppy dog eyes*   
  
Mimiru: Aww….they're so CUTE!   
  
Tsukasa and Kite: *don't like been called cute* Can we have our candy now?   
  
BlackRose: NO!   
  
Kite: *teary eyed*   
  
BlackRose: …………….   
  
Kite: *starts crying* I WANT MY SUGAR!   
  
BlackRose: *sweatdrops*   
  
Tsukasa: ME TOO!   
  
Zero: Sorry guys, you'll have to wait 'till next chapter ^^   
  
Tsukasa and Kite: *shocked* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
BlackRose and Mimiru: -_- You guys are SO immature   
  
Tsukasa and Kite: …………..you're not the ones without sugar………   
  
Riku: *runs by* HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
R.R.F.: WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sora: *comes running, then stops panting* Huff! This girls…….too fast…….can't….breath….must…..keep running….must……help….Riku…..   
  
Zero: Umm…..so while this guys try making my life impossible-   
  
Tsukasa: GIVE US SUGAR OR YOU SHALL SUFFER!   
  
Mimiru: No!   
  
Zero: ……..yes….so back to what I was-   
  
Riku: *runs by again* WHY MUST I BE SO COOL/SMART/POPULAR/HOT?!?!?!?!   
  
R.R.F.: RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Zero:  So anyways-   
  
Inuyasha: I'm hungry!   
  
Kagome: SIT!   
  
Inuyasha: *falls face first into the ground* Owwiee………..   
  
Zero: …….Just…..just R&R people….   
  
Kite: OR ELSE! *takes out flamethrower* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! FIRE!   
  
BlackRose: No burning reviewers/readers either! *takes away flamethrower*   
  
Kite: Aww…….   
  
Everyone: R&R!


	3. In need of sugar

Zero: Whooo! I'm back, and ready to rock! *grins* 

Riku: *hiding under the table* Gee that's nice! *sarcastically*

R.R.F.: *run by looking for Riku but don't see him 'cuz he's covering himself*

R.R.F. Leader: I wonder where could that hottie have gone to……

Riku: Phew! They didn't see me! But just in case….*takes out those weird glasses that have a nose attached to it and puts in on. He also takes out a black cloak and puts it on. Riku proceeds to exit his hiding place*

Sora: *comes running and sees Riku with the disguise on* Hi Riku! ^^

Riku: !!! 

R.R.F. Leader: There he is! Let's get him girls!

Riku: *runs off*  I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!

Sora: …….Maybe I shouldn't have done that……….

Zero: *sweatdrops* Did I mentioned that I don't own them? No? Well I don't! Although I wish I owned .hack……

.Sora: *passes by me* HA! You wish!

Zero: -_-*  *types something in laptop*

Lighting: *zaps .Sora*

.Sora: *blink blink* X_X *extra-crispy*

Zero: ^^ Anyways, today I'm introducing my friend Din here!

A guy  with spiky red hair (has a long strip of red hair but it's narrow) and eyes and Wavemaster's clothes like Tsukasa's enters the Water Park. There's clapping in the background.

Din: Wassup? 

Zero: He will be assisting me in my fic. Here's the err…um….whatever is called…

*actions*

(thinking)

(Z/N: ) = Zero's notes

(D/N: ) = Din's notes

Zero: Oh and for those of you who wonder how I look in the fic…….

Silver, spiky hair. Black sleeveless shirt with a picture of 2 twin-blades crossing each other. Black baggy pants. Neck buckle. Zero has a red boomerang mark (like Tsukasa's) in his left cheek and an "X" like scar in the right cheek. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere else*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kite and Tsukasa are plotting ways to get sugar. And for some weird reason, Elk got addicted to it (maybe because of the aromatic grass?) Ever since the last chapter, they all got addicted to it. 

Tsukasa: Alright now. Tell me what you're gonna do now.

Kite: First, we sneak away from the enemy (A/N: That would be Mimiru and BlackRose, who took their sugar away) and then we get into the candy store and get some sugar!

Tsukasa and Elk: *cheers* Get the sugar!

Kite: Shh!! They'll hear us! *points to Mimiru and BlackRose who are currently sitting in another table talking about….err….stuff*

Tsukasa: *nods*

Yugi: *comes and stands in front of them* Hello! ^_______^

Ryou: *does the same* Hello mates! ^____________^

Tsukasa: The forest has changed

Yugi and Ryou: Still there are owls (Z/N: I got that from FFVIII, and no, I don't own that either. I think it was something like that…..)

Kite: *nods as Yugi and Ryou sit down*

So the 5 tried to sneak as quietly as they could pass Mimiru and BlackRose.

Kite: (Almost there…..) *feels that someone grabbed him from the back of his shirt* Huh? *looks up to see BlackRose with an angry face* Anou…..

BlackRose: And where do you think you're going?!

Tsukasa: *hasn't been seen yet and decides to escape by crawling under the table and then run like hell* *crawls under the table but it's stopped by someone grabbing him from behind and pulling him back* What the?!?!

Mimiru: And just what did you think you were doing?

Tsukasa: Anou…..bathroom? *laughs nervously* Hehehe…..*gulps*

Elk , Yugi, and Ryou: *manage to escape by walking normally and whistling innocently* (Damn! They got caught! Oh well, more candy for me! ^^)

Mimiru and BlackRose then take a sobbing Kite and Tsukasa to the table in which they where sitting and sit beside them and start chatting again.

Kite: *sobs* I just wanted some sugar!

Tsukasa: Meanies…..

Okaaaaaaay, so maybe their plan didn't work so well. There's always a next time ^^.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Candy store*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elk: *swimming in candy* This is life!

Yugi: *eats some more pixie sticks* ^_____________________________________^

Ryou: *bouncing on walls* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Store owner: Crazy kids! Quit crashing this store 'o mine! 

.Sora: *comes into store, eats lots of candy and jumps on the store owner repeatedly* WHOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Store owner: X_X

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Pool*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha: *stares at pool (A/N: he and the rest of the Inuyasha gang have swim trunks on, he has red ones)* ……….

Miroku (A/N: Purple swim trunks): ………Are you gonna stare at it the whole day?

Inuyasha: ……..maybe…..

Miroku: -_- *jumps into the pool with a snorkel and goggles* Hehehe….*goes underwater to err……..look at the bodies of the hot girls -_-*

Inuyasha: …………

Sora: Pool! *jumps in and swims*

Kairi: Wait for me Sora! *also jumps in*

Riku: *hiding from R.R.F.* Please don't find me…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere in "The World"*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lios: *still in the cool shadowy thingies*  Extermination of hackers plan # 586: The World's greatest virus! Somehow, this "virus" has the ability to soothe the savage player. Our dastardly plan was to create the most powerful "virus" ever, deploy it to steal people's will to hack and follow the rules, and then we move in and take over "The World"! Our plan will work this time! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Lios's henchman: o_O 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In Tsukasa's and Kite's "prison"*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa: *stares at Kite without blinking* ………………….

Kite: *stares at Tsukasa without blinking* …………………..

Both of them: *staring* ………

Mimiru: And then she said- *notices Kite and Tsukasa staring at each other without blinking* …..are they ok?

BlackRose: Huh? *looks over at the 2 non-blinking guys*

Kite: *right eye starts twitching* …..

Tsukasa: *eyes are starting to water*

Kite: _  *rubs eyes*

Tsukasa: HA! I win! *rubs eyes*

Mimiru and BlackRose: *stare at them with a blank look on their faces* ……….

Tsukasa and Kite: *notice the 2 girls staring at them* ……..*look at each other, shrug and stare back at the girls*

All 4 of them: …………

Bear: *is walking and stops in front of them and looks confused* ?_? …..Must be in a staring contest….*shrugs and walks away*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Candy store*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Candy owner: You kids! Get the *beep* *beep* outta my store!

Elk: *sugar high* Oooooooooohh! I learned a new word today! ^________________^

Yugi: *bouncing of walls* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: *stuffs pixie sticks in his mouth* ^__________________^

.Sora: *doing acrobatics and talking fast while eating sugar* ^________________^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Where the staring contest is taking place*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kite: *whispers to Tsukasa* Hey! I think we should escape now!

Tsukasa: *nods*

Zero: *watches staring contest while eating popcorn* Want some?

Din: Sure! *eats X-tra buttery popcorn* (D/N: Yum!)

Kite and Tsukasa: *slowly sneaking away*

Mimiru and BlackRose: *still staring and lost in la la land*

Kite: Run for it! *runs towards candy store*

Tsukasa: *runs full speed towards candy store*

Candy store: ……*door is open*

Kite and Tsukasa run in slow motion towards the candy store and jump in the air (Z/N: Matrix style!) and are about to fall into the sugary candy inside the store when….

Candy store: …..*door closes*

Kite: *crashes into the door* X_X

Tsukasa: *also crashes into the door* @_@

Yugi: *inside candy store pressing the door open/close button* Oopsie-daisy! ^^

.Sora: *comes outta the store (D/N: I would say comes trough the door -_-) jumping and walks over Tsukasa's and Kite's bodies* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *jumps away happily*

Tsukasa and Kite: X_X

Din: …..Ouch

Zero: That's gonna hurt in the morning…..

Din: Lol

Mimiru and BlackRose: *too busy in La la land thinking of themselves with their not-so-secret-to-us crush in a date*

Tsukasa and Kite: *unconscious* 

Ryou: *walks out of the store* ……..*sees Tsukasa and Kite unconscious* Hmm…..*takes out pixie sticks and stuffs them in their mouths* ^___________^

Kite: O_O *wakes up* Sweet sugar 'o mine! Where have you been all this time?!?! *runs inside to eat more sugar*

Tsukasa: O_O Holy sugar! I have returned from the place of no return! Dun dun dun! *runs inside*

Din: .......this could be a problem.......

Zero: *nods* But it'll be hilarious ^^

Din: ^^ Yup!

Mimiru: *snaps back to reality* Huh? *looks around for Tsukasa and Kite but doesn't see them anywhere* !!! BlackRose! *shakes BlackRose*

BlackRose: *dreamy face on* ^______________________^

Mimiru: -_- *pushes her off the chair*

BlackRose: ^_____________^ *falls* OWW! WHO DID THAT?!?!

Mimiru: I can't find Tsukasa-kun and Kite!

BlackRose: ……..so?

Mimiru: They are probably looking for sugar now -_-

BlackRose: …….*goes back to La la land* ^______________________________^

Mimiru: -_-* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Candy store*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shop owner: Damn you *beep* kids! Get outta here! ARRRRGGH!!!!!!!!!

Kite: *dances with the sugar* ^________________^

Sugar: …………*is eaten by Kite*

Kite: OH YEAH! THAT WAS GOOD! NEED MORE! (Z/N: Get your minds outta the gutter! -_-)

Tsukasa: *bouncing off the walls* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: HYPERHYPERHYPERHYPERHYPER!

Ryou: HYPERNESS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elk: *swims in a sugar pile* This is better than aromatic grass!

Shop owner: Damn those kids! *curses out loud* 

Tsukasa, Kite, Elk, Yugi, and Ryou: OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!! We learned new words today! ^__________________^

Shop owner: Stupid kids…….*gives up and goes to sleep*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimiru: *gives up trying to wake up BlackRose (Z/N: After been yell at and whacked, wouldn't you do the same?) and decides to go to La la land too*

BlackRose: *In La la land world*

Din: Hmm……

Zero: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Din: If you're thinking about looking into what they *points to Mimiru and BlackRose* are doing in La la land? Then yes ^^

Zero: Let's go see what they're thinking then, shall we?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Inside Mimiru's La la land*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimiru and Tsukasa are running in a beautiful field filled with flowers and dancing pink fuzzy bunnies.

Zero: The evilness of the bunnies! Noooooooo!!!!!

Din: ……

Tsukasa: *sits down in the flower, pink fuzzy bunnies filled field and smiles at Mimiru*

Mimiru: *sits down in Tsukasa's lap*

Tsukasa: *wraps his arms around Mimiru's waist* Aishiteru Mimi-chan…..

Mimiru: Aishiteru…...Tsukasa-kun….

They both share a soft, yet passionate kiss.

Din and Zero: O_O 

Din: O……kaaaaaaaaaayyy…..

Zero: Get a room! *warps out*

Din: *warps out*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BlackRose's La la land*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kite and BlackRose are in a beach.

Din: Beach! ^^

Zero: _ *flashback of a bad day in the beach* 

Kite: BlackRose…….I….

BlackRose: Say no more…..my sweet Kite…*leans towards Kite*

Kite: *leans towards BlackRose*

They kiss.

Zero: OOCness!

Din: Lol

They kiss as Kite puts his arms around BlackRose's waist, and she puts her arms around his neck. They start making out.

Zero and Din: o_O 

Somehow, BlackRose ended up in top of Kite and they keep making out.

Zero and Din: O_O *warp out*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Candy store*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsukasa and Kite: *are "playing" Tug-of-War with a snickers bar* GIVE IT!

Elk: *looks amused and watches them while eating sugar*

Kite: Give it *beep* !

Tsukasa: You *beep* ! It's mine!

Kite: *kicks Tsukasa but unfortunately (D/N: For Tsukasa that is) kicks him where it hurts* 

Elk: *flinches at the sight* Ow, that's gotta hurt a lot…….

Tsukasa: Oww…..

Kite: HA! MINE! *devours the snickers bar* ^^

Tsukasa: *pathetic squeaking voice* Re……..venge…..must….

Kite: Huh? What's that my? You want something? ^^

Tsukasa: *kicks Kite in the face leaving a footprint* Revenge! : )

Kite: *K.O.* X_X

Elk, Yugi, and Ryou: *cheers*

But them….something HORRIBLE happened! Dun dun dun! The sugar......was.....DUN DUN DUN! GONE! Oh no!

Elk: The sugar......is...

Yugi: G-g-gone……

Kite: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Tsukasa: This….this can't be happening!

Ryou: It is……we ate it all….

All 5 of them: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *cry* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Outside*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zero: …….Let's end the chapter.

Din: You got it!

Riku: *runs towards them and hides under table quivering in fear* Don't let them get me!

Din: Who?

R.R.F.: RIIIIIIKUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! WE LUV U!

Zero: Them….

Din: Oh….

R.R.F.L.: Have you seem Riku?

Zero and Din: Nope!

R.R.F.L.: Ohhhhhh…….*goes somewhere else*

Riku: *whispers* thank you!

Zero: No prob!

Din: See ya next time folks!


	4. They're actually making out?

Zero: Whoo-hoo!! Yay! We're back! ^____^  
  
Tsukasa: And that's good…why? 

Zero: Because I get more reviews? You guys  get to make a fool out of yourselves? ^_^  
  
Tsukasa: …… -.-

Kite: Can I have sugar now? 

Black Rose: No! _

Zero: Oh yeah, this chapter was Din's idea. I just added some stuff in it and posted it.

Din: YEAH! GO ME!  
  
Tsukasa: *sweatdroping* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pool~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Inuyasha: *stares at water*   
  
Kagome: *walks behind Inuyasha and tries to jump in and dude! She looks hot in the bikini!*   
  
Inuyasha: *pulls Kagome's arm so she can't jump in.*   
  
Kagome: What the hell was that for?   
  
Everyone around them except Miroku who was still peeping at girls:* looked at her in shock.* (Z and D/N: We would too if she cursed.)   
  
Inuyasha: *blushing at the site of Kagome but points to Miroku.*   
  
Kagome: Your jealous of Miroku peeping at me?   
  
Inuyasha: * face turns to the color of a tomato that matches his swim trunks.(D/N: awww isn't that cute? now its teasing time, *grows horns on head*)   
  
Kagome: *walks off*.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kenshin: AVENGE MY ICE CREAM!!!   
  
Sora: HIT THE EVIL THAT KILLED IT!!!   
  
Yuffie: I'm sorry!!!! I'll buy you another one just please STOP HITTING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *CRIES*   
  
Din: O….kaaayyy…*walks off towards refreshment table*   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: *follows*.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Refreshment table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Din: *whispers to Zero* I brought my laptop wanna hook ours together?   
  
Zero: *whispers* Sure, that will probably power up our Author powers! ^^   
  
Din *hooks up laptop*   
  
Author powers: *increase*   
  
Zero and Din: We have the power! YAY!   
  
???: LOOK ITS INUYASHA!!! OMG!   
  
Inuyasha: huh?   
  
Din: OH SHIT IT'S MY SISTER! SHE'S THE HEAD OF THE RIFG! (A/N: Rabid Inuyasha Fan Girls.)   
  
RIFG: We luv u Inuyasha!!!!!! ^____________________^   
  
Inuyasha: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *runs*   
  
Kagome: What the?   
  
Inuyasha: hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppp mmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeKAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! 

Tsukasa: Ouch…fangirls…every anime guy's nightmare…

Kite: I agree….  
  
Kagome: *pissed off at fangirls* HE'S MINE! _ *Karate-chops the Inuyasha fangirls*   
  
Kikyo: She can fight?!?! O_O   
  
Din: *throws tomato at Kikyo.* HA! SUCKER!   
  
Kikyo: -_-   
  
Sango: You don't like Kikyo do you?   
  
Din: nope! hate her. GO KAGOME!   
  
Sango: ^_^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pool~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome: *she managed to kill/K.Od all but one RIFG.* May I?   
  
Din: OH HELL YEAH! I'LL PAY $1.000.000.000.000.0000 FOR U TO DO IT! * Does VERY happy dance*   
  
Kagome: * kills Din's sister.* (D/N: OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY TIME BABY!!!)   
  
Inuyasha: Thank u Kag--   
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *he fell through the water and made a dent in the pool* ome…..   
  
Kagome: *walks away pissed*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge of a cliff~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome: *sighs*   
  
Inuyasha:*sits next to Kagome*   
  
Kagome: *sighs then stands up*   
  
Inuyasha: *stands up an stands in front of Kagome*   
  
Kagome; *tries to move forward but Inuyasha keeps blocking her*   
  
Inuyasha: Kagome?   
  
Kagome: *looks up*.   
  
Inuyasha:*kisses her* (Z and D/N: FINALLY!)   
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha   
  
Kagome: *sighs and walks away.*   
  
Inuyasha: *pissed off at Kikyo* Kikyo! You have to understand that I don't love you! I love Kagome! (D/N: OH YEAH THIS IS MY DOING KIKYO GOT TOLD OFF OH YEAH!!!)  
  
Kikyo: very well….*disappears forever* (Kikyo haters: YAYNESS!)   
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!!   
  
Kagome:*keeps walking*   
  
Inuyasha: *runs in front of her and stops her*   
  
Kagome; *about to cry looks up.*   
  
Inuyasha: *Kisses her again* I….I love you Kagome….*kissed her*   
  
Kagome: Inu….yasha.....*kisses him back*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Behind the bushes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mimiru: That was so romantic! *all lovey-dovey*   
  
BlackRose: *sighs dreamily* Soooo cute!   
  
Kite: *eats hot dog while watching Inuyasha and Kagome kiss passionately* Amusing….*munch munch* ^^   
  
Tsukasa: *not paying attention, he's playing in his Game Boy Advance SP the game "Megaman Battle Network BLUE version"* Sword! Battle chip! Download! ……..yes!…no…arrghhh!!! No! Don't kill me! I'm supposed to kill you! _ *mumbles something under breath about a certain baka Bubbleman*   
  
Mimiru and BlackRose: *looks towards them and sighs*   
  
Din: *does happy dance* Yay!   
  
Zero: Good thing they can't hear us…..   
  
Leon: Uhh…..why am I here?   
  
Irvine: To watch them *points at Inuyasha and Kagome* make out.   
  
Leon: Ohh…….whatever…..   
  
Zero: *sighs* Gosh, this is short but I'll just end it here….More funny stuff soon! Besides…this was mostly a Inuyasha/Kagome chapter. ^^   
  
Din: Don't forget to leave a nice little review!   
  
To be discontinued…  
  
Tsukasa: Isn't it supossed ot be "To be continued"? -.-

Zero: Hey! You're right! ^__^  
  
To be continud….

Tsukasa: You spelled it wrong….  
  
Zero: *right eye twitching* Damn keyboard!

Tsukasa: ^^;

TO BE CONTINUED 

Zero: HA! IN YOUR FACE KEYBOARD! ^_______^  
  
Tsukasa: *sweatdrops*


	5. Miroku's guide for dating

Zero: Guess who's back? Back again? Guess back? Zero's back. Tell a friend

Sora: o_O

Din: O….kaayyy…

Zero: Shut up

Din: Anyhow, today there will be even more randomness!

Leon: Is that supposed to be good?

Zero and Din: YES!

Leon: -_-

Cloud: …...

Zero: Alright, let's start this already!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Candy store*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: *stuffing pixie stix in his mouth*  ^___________________________^

Store owner guy: *crying for all the loss of sugar* I'M BROKE!

Yugi and Ryou: *bouncing off the walls while eating sugar* 

Store owner guy: *sobbing* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Restaurant/bar*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kite: *looking at a book hesitating* Are you sure this will work?

Tsukasa: *looks at the book increadusly* Hmm….

Miroku: Of course I'll work! It works for me now doesn't it?

Tsukasa: Umm…yeah….

Kite: *sighs* Alright, we'll try it out….

Miroku: *****smiles* Glad to know I can help ^_^

Tsukasa and Kite: *look at each other and sigh*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Pool*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora: *****swimming* La la la…*goes underwater*

Kairi: *is swimming backwards* 

Mimiru: *jumps in pool*

BlackRose: *jumps after Mimiru*

Inuyasha: *is sitting in one of those inflating chairs things drinking Pepsi* This is good….

Din: Hey you guys! Wanna play war? 

Others: yeah!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A little before that…*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa: I'm not so sure about this Kite….

Kite: Hey, you wanna date Mimiru or not?

Tsukasa: *sighs* I guess so…

Kite: I think we should practice first tho

Tsukasa: *nods* Umm…you go first…..

Kite: Alright….. *reads something from the book and gives it to Tsukasa* Here I go…

Tsukasa: *takes out a video camera* I just HAVE to film this…

Kite: *he went over to some a group of 3 girls* Excuse me, ladies. I seen to have lost my phone number….can I have yours? *he tried to grin as the book said*

Girls: PERVERT! *whack him on the head with BIG mallets, knocking him to where Tsukasa is*

Tsukasa: *keeps filming*…….

Kite: @_@ Owiieee….

Tsukasa: ….I don't wanna try the book anymore…

Kite: Oww…..*rubs head* Maybe I did it wrong….Let me see that thing…

Tsukasa: *gives Kite the book* 

Kite: *reading* "**GUARANTEED THE LADIES WILL LOVE YOU- -Or Your Money Back!" **Hmm….the guide can't be wrong, can it?

Tsukasa: *shrugs* Maybe they're having a bad day?

Kite: Maybe….Let's try this again…somewhere else tho *rubs head*

Tsukasa: Alright

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~After that~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsukasa: *to some random girl* If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?

***SMACK**!*

Tsukasa: *rubbing his cheek* Oww….I guess she would…..

Kite: *is filming* That's gonna leave a mark….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kite: *to some other ramdom girl* Are you free tonight, or will it cost me?

***STOMP**!*

Kite: Ahhh!!! My foot! *jumps holding his foot*

Kite's foot: *is in pain*

Tsukasa: *filming* That's gonna hurt in the morning…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa: You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together.

***POW!***

Tsukasa: *has a purple eye* Oww…..

Kite: *snickering while filming*

Tsukasa: *glares at Kite* Oh shut up!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kite: Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!

***BAM!***

Kite: *holding his sensitive part* Ow! Ow! OW!

Tsukasa: *flinches while filming* Ouch…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Pool*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zero: Hey…..you guys hear something?

Inuyasha: *ears twitches* I hear…..screaming…..

Din: ???

*Kite and Tsukasa are running away from a mob of angry woman, some of them have they're overly jealous boyfriends with them while they (the girls) are trying to hold them off*

Kite and Tsukasa: *running* AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kite: BLOODY MURDER!

Tsukasa: *is still filming and having some shots of them running and some of the angry mob of woman while running backwards* They're gonna kill us! But at least I'll get a chance at "The World most funniest videos"!

Tsukasa and Kite: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Mimiru: Is it just me….or…..are Tsukasa and Kite been chased by angry mob of woman?

Inuyasha: Looks to me like they are….

Zero: I think they should run faster…..

Sora: RUN! THEY'RE CATCHING UP TO YA!

Tsukasa and Kite: O_O *run faster* _

Kite: My legs hurt!

Tsukasa: Quit whining and run faster!

Kite: Aye!

Din: ……should we….help them?

Zero: ….dunno

Mimiru: I wonder why they're chasing them….

Miroku: Uh-oh….

Mimiru: And what's this "Uh-oh" mean? *glares at Miroku suspiciously*

Miroku: Oh..umm….nothing, nothing ^^;;

BlackRose: Tell us or else….*takes out sword out of nowhere*

Miroku: O_O Don't hurt me! I'll tell!

Zero: This outta be good....

Din: Amusing….

Miroku: Umm….well…I gave them this "book"…..

Mimiru: What book?

Miroku: Miroku's guide for mating and dating….*laughs nervously*

Inuyasha: Why would they want that book for?

Din: Oh gee I don't know maybe for "Dating"?!

Miroku: *ahem!* Anyways, they wanted to date—

Mimiru and BlackRose: DATE WHO?!

Miroku: I can't tell you…I promised I wouldn't tell--*is pointed with they're sword* BUT! I can always make a little exception! *laughs nervously*

BlackRose: Continue

Miroku: Umm…they wanted to date…you guys…(They're gonna kill me when they find out I told them this…)

Mimiru and BlackRose: O_O WHAT?!?!

Inuyasha: He said that they wanted to date you guys

Zero: I think they know that….they're just….shocked….

Sora: Ooooo, interesting!

Kairi: *whacks Sora on the head* 

Sora: Ow….

.Sora: *comes bouncing towards them* HIYA! WAZZUP MY HOMIES?!?!?!

Others: o_O

.Sora: *ahem!* I heard that little Tsukasa and little Kite are in trouble?

Inuyasha: yup!

???: Perhaps I can help….

Others: Huh? *turn towards the voice*

???: Hi, I am *pauses for effect* Lunar….

Sora: Dramatic…*is whacked again by Kairi* Ow!

Kairi: Let the guy speak.

Lunar: Thanks young lady. Anyways…..

Overly jealous boyfriends: GET 'EM!

Kite:*running* I And to think I was just gonna ask where the bathroom was! _ 

Tsukasa: *filming the angry faces of  the overly jealous boyfriends while running backwards* They're really angry…..

Kite: Noooo, really? What was your first clue?

Tsukasa: They're gaining on us….

Kite: AAAHHHHH!!! MY LIFE SUCKS! _

*They come to a dead end* 

Kite: *stops* you got to be kidding me….

Tsukasa: *films the walls* Oooooo this will raise the ratings! ^_________^

Kite: IF we ever get outta here…-_-

Tsukasa: …..! Hang on to this for me, alright? *gives Kite the camera* Oh and…FILM IT!

Kite: O_O *nods slowly*

O.J.B.L. (Overly Jealous Boyfriends Leader): There they are! GET 'EM BOYS!

O.J.B.: Aye! *runs towards Tsukasa and Kite* 

Kite: *films it* Ok, we're dead meat…

Tsukasa: *runs towards the wall, leapt into the air and kicked off against it and ended up flying over the O.J.B.'s heads. He landed on the other side and casted "Vak Kruz" on them* Phew! All clear Kite!

Kite: *camera is still filming Tsukasa* O_O How did you do THAT?!?!

Tsukasa: ….training….*shrugs*

O.J.B.: Oww…..*are laying on the ground x-tra crispy by now*

Lunar: o_O That kid's good….

Inuyasha: I always wanted to do that move….

Mimiru: He knows how to do THAT?!

BlackRose: Wow

Bear: I guess that's what he does with his free time….

.Sora: I can do that…..(I trip, but I still do it…)

The girlfriends of the O.J.B.: Oh my! *take them to their houses to take care of them*

Mob of angry woman: ……

Woman 1: So like, I don't want THAT to happen to me!

Woman 2: Like, I totally agree with you!

Mob of woman not angry now: Like, let's go home now!

Kite: *filming* I'm alive! *falls to the ground defeated* My legs are killing me…

Tsukasa: Hey, hey, hey! Care full with the camera! *goes over to Kite and grabs his camera* ^____________^ *seats down to rest while watching video* Oooooo I remember that one! Kite messed up on that line! *snickers* Oh….that one really hurt….

Lunar: I guess they did not need my help after all…..*disappears with a flash*

Sora: o_O How he do that?

Riku: ….Must be especial effects….

Tsukasa: *keeps watching video* OW! That REALLY hurts…..

Kite: Oh will shut up about THAT one?

Tsukasa: Nope! ^________________^ It's fun to watch it!

Kite on the video: Hey babe, wanna help me get jiggy with it?

Girl on the video: HENTAI! *hits him where it hurt* 

Kite on the video: *holding his sensitive spot* Ow….ow….oooowwwww!!

Tsukasa's voice: Now that's something I do not want to experience…. 

Kite: *flinches at the memory of that, then sighs* Now, what do we do?

Tsukasa: Throw that book in the garbage, kill Miroku, and send this to "The World's most funniest videos"!

Kite: Is all you think about is winning that stupid show?

Tsukasa: YES! No wait…I also think about food, anime, food, video games, Mimiru, and my sorry excuse of a life with my abusive parent. Oh and food too.

Kite: That's…umm…interesting….really…

Tsukasa: ^_^ *keeps watching video* 

*A shadow then covers Kite and Tsukasa*

Tsukasa: Hey I can't quite see the *turns around to find Mimiru and BlackRose* video….

Kite: Hmm…? *looks up* *sees BlackRose looking down at him* AAHH!!! *falls down on his back* B-B-BlackRose! W-what are you doing here?

BlackRose: Hey there…Kite…

Kite: Umm…H-h-h-h-h-hi! *gulps*

Tsukasa: *shuts down camera and stands up* What are you girls doing here? *tilts head to the side and hat fells off to the right a bit*

Mimiru: (Awww, he looks so cute when he does that!) We were just passing by and decided to say hello! ^^

BlackRose:  Yeah….

Kite: *stand up and scratches his head* Umm….we were wondering…*looks over at Tsukasa for some help*

Zero: *hiding behind a table* Hey! They're gonna go for it!

Miroku: Really? *head sticks out over Zero's head* They're not using the book V_V

Inuyasha: *head pops up under Zero's*…Miroku….THE BOOK DOESN'T WORK!

Miroku: How would YOU know? You haven't tried it out!

Inuyasha: I seen you use it -_- You get slapped a lot, don't you?

Miroku: ……..I still say it works…

Bear: I never though they'll actually ask them out

.Sora: Ahh…the joys of life…

BT: Hmm….

Din: Shut up and let's listen!

Tsukasa: If you don't have anything else to do later on….

Tsukasa and Kite: would you go out with me? *they look down at the floor blushing, a black shadow-like thing covering they're eyes* …….*wait for the slaps that they knew were coming*

…..The slap didn't come at all.

Tsukasa: (What's happening? Why aren't they slapping us or something?) *looks up*

Kite: (I wonder if they just left….) *also looks up*

Mimiru and BlackRose: *are smiling widely* Of course!

Tsukasa: You…..do?

Mimiru: *blushes and nods* Uh-huh

Kite: You…really….do?

BlackRose: Of course! *puts an arm over Kite's shoulder in a loving maner* Why wouldn't we?

Tsukasa and Kite: *look at each other* Uhh…..

***************************Flashback!************************************ 

Kite: So babe, you wanna catch a movie later or somethin'?

Girl: *slaps Kite* Hmph! *leaves*

Kite: *rubs cheek* Oww….this isn't so easy after all….

Tsukasa: Excuse me miss, would you like to go to the *insert some weird and perverted place here* ? (Although I have no idea what that is…..)''

Girl: YOU PLAYBOY! *slaps Tsukasa and leaves* 

Tsukasa: *rubs cheek, which has a red mark on it* Oww….what did I say?

********************Un-Flashbackness!************************************

Tsukasa and Kite: Oh, nothing.

Mimiru: *gives them an odd glance*

Tsukasa: So, umm, we'll pick you up at….5:00 pm?

Mimiru: Fine with me.

BlackRose: Me too. Well, see you guys later! *takes her arm off Kite's shoulder and gives Kite a quick peak on the lips, leaving him wide eyed. She then blushes*

Kite: *wide eyed*………

Mimiru: *also gives a quick kiss on Tsukasa's lips, blushes and walks towards the hotel in which they're staying*

(Z/N: Now let's "pretend" we're all staying in hotels.)

Tsukasa: *wide eyed, in shock*

Mimiru and BlackRose: *leave towards the hotel, and out of hearing range*

Tsukasa: …..Kite?

Kite: …..yes?

Tsukasa: Are we dreaming?

Kite: Hopefully not…

Tsukasa: *pinches Kite*

Kite: Ow! Why you have ta go and do that for?! *rubs arm*

Tsukasa: Just checking we weren't dreaming ^^

Kite: I'm not awake so….that means…

Tsukasa: WE JUST ASKED THEM OUT AND THEY SAID YES!

Kite: *jumps up and down in joy* ALRIGHT!

Tsukasa and Kite: SCORE! *do the victory sign* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*From where Zero, Din, and the others are..*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.Sora: They said yes!

Bear: I'm very happy for them

Zero: They FINALLY asked them out!

Din: Yeah, after a long time too

Lunar: *pops out of nowhere* Indeed, my best wishes for them…

Sora: Gah! Where you come from?!

Lunar: Uh….that is for me to know and for you to find out!

Sora: -_-

Kairi: I just love romantic endings….

Inuyasha: That wasn't so romantic….

Miroku: Correction, it wasn't like you and Kagome making out on the last chapter.

Inuyasha: *blushes* Uhh…I…

Din: Save your breath. We saw ALL of it.

Inuyasha: *sighs*

Cloud: …..

Zell: Yo dude! *waves hand in front of Cloud* Say somethin' will ya?!

Cloud: …….leave me alone…..

Leon: …whatever….

Irvine: I think those to would get along great --;;

Rinoa: I agree with that

Zero: Ok, so It's time to end this chapter!

Din: Next wee—er chapter! Double date!

Miroku: That's nice.

Tsukasa and Kite: *are doing the happy dance in the background* 

Zero: Tune in next time! In the same web site, and same fanfic!

Everyone except for Tsukasa, Kite, Mimiru, and BlackRose: Ja-ne!


	6. Double Date

Zero: OMG! Chapter 6 is done! x_X  
  


Din: DUDE!

Zero: Yes?

Din: Oh, nothing. I just like saying that ^^;;

Zero: *sweatdrops*

Inuyasha: Can we PLEASE get over with this?

Miroku: I need to see how Tsukasa's, Kite's, Mimiru's, and Blackrose's date goes!

Inuyasha: You just want to spy on them -_- But hey! Sounds like fun! ^____________^

Din: Alright, so here comes! The long awaited chapter 6! DOUBLE DATE!

Zero: Oooooooooooon with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tsukasa's and Kite's room (Not THAT way you psychos!)*~*~*~*~*~

We can see a bunk bed. The top has twin-blades laying on it, and some snickers bars are on the fluffy, white pillow. There's also some CD's (Nelly, R Kelly, anime soundtracks, Linkin Park...), a CD Player, and some other stuff. On the lower bunk we can see some CD's (Linkin Park, Evanescene, FLCL soundtrack, stuff like that), a Platinun Game Boy Advance SP (I wish I had one! _ I'll have to stick with the GBA for now...), some video games, and drum sticks?! Those are mine! So HE was the one who took them! Err...ok, shutting up now -_-  

Outside: *some yelling, footsteps, more yelling and tackling can be heard*

Door: *opens*

Kite: *runs into the room and heads towards the bathroom* I CALL THE BATHROOM FIRST! *runs into bathroom and slams the door shut*

Tsukasa: *came running in after Kite and crashes against the once open, bathroom door* OW! ARGH! He's gonna take forever! _

Kite: *while bathing* Is getting hot in here. So hot. So take off all your clothes...*keeps singing*

Radio: *is playing "Hot in here" by Nelly*

Tsukasa: Yup, a loooong time....*sighs* Now, what should I do....? *grabs a guitar that just happened to be laying on the floor* Hmm...? *looks around* No one's here...*grins and positions himself to play the guitar* Now...how did that song go? Oh yeah! *starts playing "Ride on Shooting Star" by "The Pillows". If you have NO idea of which song I'm talking about, is the FLCL ending song.* (Z/N: Thank you for the lyrics KOS-MOS! ^^)

Orenji no suraido utusu sora

suponji no puraido burasa gete

supaidaa

teketotta so no yuka ha

kakusa naku tatteiinda

    ra no tuita yume mitai na

Kite: *has finished his bath and is peeking trhu the door and sees Tsukasa singing and playing the guitar* (Ooooo I got to film this!) *takes out video camera and starts filming Tsukasa* ^______________^

Tsukasa: *is still singing and playing so he doesn't notice Kite filming him*

Ride on shooting star

kokoro no koede san tanzu no youni

rai tuduketa

kuranji no hamusutaa otonabi de

ribenji no robusutaa kikijurete

sunaipaa

kochitotta sono sekai ni

ani ga mierutte yuunda

rau mai ni soware tai na

Ride on shootin star

kimi wo sagasite kin da shoujo juu

so wo tuita

Ride on shooting star

kokoro no koede san tanzu no youni

rai tuduketa

Kite: *is grining and starts snickering*

Tsukasa: Huh? *turns to see a snickering Kite with a video camera* *vein pops up* Kite......

Kite: *stops snickering and looks up* o_O Eep! *slams bathroom door shut*

Tsukasa: Aarghhh!! *jumps up and down* I'm gonna get you Kite! *runs towards the door and starts knocking loudly on it*

Door: *is still closed*

Tsukasa: *fumes with anger* OPEN UP!

Kite: *from inside* Hell no! You'll kill me!

Tsukasa: OPEN UP DAMNIT! *looks in his pocket and finds his membership card for something* Hehehe...*slides card through the door*

*Click!*

Door: *opens*

Kite:*has blue baggy pants on with a chain sticking out of a pocket and going into the other. And a green vest over an orange shirt. He's now putting on his black sneakers* Dum de dum--AHH! *stops tying his shoe laces and backs away from Tsukasa*

Tsukasa: *evil grin* Pay back time!

The screen goes black as a few punches and grunts can be heard. The screen clears out again.

Kite: *lying on the floor with the swirly eye* Did anybody get the license plate of the car that hit me? @_@ 

Tsukasa: ^^ *drags Kite out of the bathroom and closes the door* Revenge is sweet....* starts taking a bath while singing along to the radio*

Radio: *Now playing Reckless abandon by Blink 182*

Tsukasa: *while bathing* Oh and oooon, reckless abandon. Something's wrooong, this is gonna shock them.......*keeps singing along to the radio*

Kite: @_@ 

Tsukasa: *keeps bathing while singing*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lobby~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Din: So, what are we going to do guys?

Zero: Only some of us can go..... We don't want to be noticed....

Inuyasha: I wanna go! *jumps up and down waving his arm frantically*

Miroku: Me too!

.Sora: Hmm....sounds like fun! Count me in! ^_______________^

Lunar: *pops out of nowhere* Hey there people. I couldn't seem to not hear your conversation....May I go too?

Inuyasha: o_O Where you come from?

Zero: Sure, you can come ^_^

Lunar: Alright then.

Elk: Can I go to?

Zero: Sure Elk! ^__^ The rest of you guys *looks at the others* Wait here, but you can see everything that's happening through here *points at TV* Go to one a room, install it, and then watch closely! Din!

Din: Yeah?

Zero: you're in charge of everyone else!

Din: ^______^ Yes sir!

Zero: Alright now! Let's go! *points to ramdom direction*

Din: But....it's not 5:00 pm yet!

Zero: o_O You're right ^^;; hehehe....

Lunar: *sweatdrops*

Inuyasha: -_-

Miroku: *sighs*

Elk: .....^^;;;

Others: *already went to a room and are installing the TV, leading is Riku*

Din: HEY! *sighs and runs to the room the others went to*

Zero: Let's just wait 'till they come down...and THEN we follow them!

Miroku: That is such a brilliant idea....*sarcasm*

Zero: I know! Hehehe...

Inuyasha: Will you stop with the laugh?!

Zero: Umm....nope! Heheheh......^^

Inuyasha: You're starting to piss me off...

Zero: My mission in life is completed ^^

Inuyasha: _

Miroku: ^^

Elk: ....

Zero: Oh yeah...you guys *points at Inuyasha, Miroku, .Sora and Elk* need new clothes.....they can notice you easily with those things on...

Lunar: Hmm... come here *takes them into his room* Now…let's see here...*opens closet and throws a bunch of shirts, pants, short, caps, and other clothing out of closet* I really got to organize this thing......AHA! *holds up some clothes* Put this on! *leaves so they can get dressed*

~*~*~*~*~*~Tsukasa's and Kite's room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa: *is already dressed in black baggy pants (Z/N: with the chain, hehehe...Whaaaat? I like those!), a red shirt with some weird but cool symbols on it. And a gray vest. He also has a red cap on backwards. And white sneakers* Alright! I'm ready!

Kite: *is sitting on the bed watching TV, he has a "date emergency kit" in hand just in case* Wow....a robot just came out of the guy's head!

Tsukasa: FLCL?

Kite: Yup! This show's cool!

Tsukasa:  Hey it's almost time. Let's get going.

Kite: Hang on! This is getting--LOOK AT THAT! XD

Tsukasa: *sighs* Come on! We're gonna be late!

Kite: Wait up! *eyes are wide open and are touching the screen*

Tsukasa: ........

TV: *shocks Kite*

Kite: OW! *rubs eyes*

Tsukasa: XD *rolling on the floor laughing*

Kite: *glares at the TV and then at Tsukasa* NOT a word about this! _

Tsukasa: *still rolling on the floor laughing* XD

Kite: *vein pops up* Let's go! *drags an insane laughing Tsukasa out of the room*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lobby*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha: *has shorts on. And a red shirt with the words "Demon" written in Japanese kanji.*

Miroku: *has black baggy pants on and a purple shirt with a "I love you all!" Japanese kanji written on it.*

Elk: *wearing black baggy pants and a blue shirt that says "Juumontsukai", which means "Wave Master" in japanesse, written in japanesse kanji*

All 6 of us: *are hiding in the lobby behind tables, people, etc...*

Elevator: *DING DONG!* *opens*

Tsukasa and Kite: *come out of the elevator. They look nervous and are holding a bouquet of flowers each*

Tsukasa: *has a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear* 

Kite: *has a box of chocolates* (I should have bought myself some chocolates....)

Zero: *talking tru walkie talkie* Zero to demon. Zero to Demon. Come in

Inuyasha: *walkie talkie again* Demon to Zero. I got'cha. Over.

Lunar: *walkie talkie* Come in, Zero, Demon, Priest, Ninja and Moose. Come in.

Elk: I'M NOT A MOOSE! _ 

Inuyasha: Look closely at your name....Elk...it's a moose's name!

Elk: V_V

Lunar: Just type "Elk" in google in the images and see what it finds! It's a moose!

Elk: V_V

.Sora: *walkie talkie*  Target approaching, don't lose it. Over.

Tsukasa and Kite: *walk across the lobby and into a corridor that leads to Mimiru's and BlackRose's room* 

Inuyasha: The target is approaching it's objective. Coming closer to it. Over

Tsukasa and Kite make it to the girls's room and are about to knock on their door.

Tsukasa: ......you do it... ^^;; *pushes Kite forward*

Kite: You go! *pushes Tsukasa forward*

Tsukasa: You! *pushes Kite in front of him*

Tsukasa and Kite: *are now fighting*

Door: *is slowly opening*

Tsukasa and Kite: !! *stops figthing and go back to a normal position, hiding the presents behind their backs* 

BlackRose: *opens the door* *is dressed in a black mini-skirt and a white tanktop, think Tifa of Final Fantasy 7 clothes*

Tsukasa: Hi BlackRose ^^

Kite: H-h-h-h-

Tsukasa: *nudges him*

Kite: Hi! *is blushing and laughing nervously*

Tsukasa: *smiles sympathetically and turns back to BlackRose*

BlackRose: ^^

Kite: Ah..umm...here! *shows BlackRose the flowers and the chocolates while blushing* For you

BlackRose (who will now be called 'Rose because it's shorter and I'm getting annoyed of writing "BlackRose" over and over again): *blushing takes chocolates* Thanks! My favorite flavors ^_^

Kite: *blushing 50 shades of red*

Tsukasa: *grins* 

'Rose: Oh! Come in! *turns to Tsukasa* Mimiru will be ready in a second! ^^ 

Tsukasa and Kite: *come into the room*

Inuyasha: Attention, the target has gone into the room. I repeat, the target has gone into the room.

Miroku: *grinning in a perverted way*

.Sora: *throws a rock at him* 

Miroku: Ehehehe...*faints*

Inuyasha: *sighs*

Zero: *slaps forehead* Send in Myoga!

Lunar: Roger! 

Myoga: *jumps from Lunar's shoulder and goes into the room with a tiny, itty, bitty, witty, almost unseeny, camera* Myoga into action! ^___^

Inuyasha: *sweatdrops* You brought the fly over?

Zero: We needed him for this kind of situations....besides, he's small, no one can see him easily! ^^;;

Elk: I agree *nods*

Lunar: So do I! This fly is provides us with alot of help!

Miroku: @_@ *is knocked out by  rock*

.Sora: Fun! ^^ 

Inuyasha: ...I'll just ignore that.... *sweatdrops*

Lunar: *takes out a mini TV screen*

Others: *do the same*

TV: *is showing Mimiru's and 'Rose's room, the room is neat...no clothes, magazines, or other stuff is in the floor*

Zero: Well...they clean up their rooms...*sweatdrops* (Unlike me! ^^;;)

Inuyasha: It kinda reminds me of Kagome's room....

Miroku: *perverted smile while still knocked out*

Others: ....*sweatdrops at Miroku's hentai-ness, execpt .Sora 'cuase he's a 4th grader! ^^*

Zero: Okaaaay...let's watch!

*~*~*~*~*~*~In the room*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsukasa and Kite: *are seating in the couch nervously*

'Rose: I'll go get Mimiru! ^^ *goes into...err...some room*

Kite: ^________________^

Tsukasa: *sweatdrops* You okay man?

Kite: *nods while still having a stupid smile on his face*

Tsukasa: o…kaaaayyy…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, in Din's group*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Din: Ok people! Sit down!

Others: *don't do anything*

Riku: *stands in front of everyone* Sit down… 

Others: *takes a place in either a couch, or the floor*

Riku: *content with himself, sits down*

Din: ….V_______V Not fair…*jumps up and down madly* WHY DO THEY LISTEN TO YOOOUUUU?!

Others: *sweatdrop*

Riku: …I'm cool….

Din: ...whatever... *turns on TV and we can see Tsukasa and Kite sitting in the couch*

Everyone: *watches*

*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Rose: They're here! ^_^

Mimiru: *wearing a  red mini skirt and a white shirt with a heart on it* oohhh...are those chocolates your holding? ^____^

'Rose: ^____________^ Oh yeah, they're waiting so hurry!

Mimiru: Ok! Let's go! ^_____^

Both: *exit room*

~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Tsubaka and Kite*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsukasa: *sitting in couch* .....

Kite: *also sitting in couch* .....

Both: *sigh*

Mimir and Black Rose: We're ready! *now standing in front of them, smiling*

Kite: *staring at Rose, blushing, goofy grin came back again...*

Tsukasa: *blushing a deep red while staring at Mimiru*

Mimiru: *smiles at Tsukasa* You like?

Tsukasa: *nods while blushing*

Rose: Ok! Let's go already!

Tsukasa and Kite: *stand up and race each other to the door*  I'll open the door!

Tsukasa: *arrives at the door first*  Beat you to it!

Kite: -.- I don't get it..Wave Masters are supossed to be slow! 

Tsukasa: Well, Twin Bldaes are supossed to be fast

Kite: -.-

Tsukasa: *opens door*

Mimiru and Rose: *sweatdroping as they exit* (Why do we like then again?)

Kite: *exits*

Tsukasa: *exits and locks the door*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Now back to the spies!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Zero: The target has exited the room! Over

Myoga: *exits and runs over to Inuyasha* *jumps in his shoulder*

Inuyasha: -.-

Myoga: Master Inuyasha! So glad to see you again!

Inuyasha: .........

Lunar: Target leaving. Over

Elk: I wonder where they're planning to take them? 

Miroku: *thinking something perverted*

Lunar, Zero, Elk, and Inuyasha: ............

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to the couples*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa: (I'm so nervous...)

Kite: (Oh boy! Oh boy! My first date! x_X)

Black Rose: (YES! I finally got a chance to go out with Kite! On a DATE! YAY!) (Z/N: That is VERY OOC o_O)

Mimiru: (I'm going out with Tsukasa! OMG! *squeaks* ^________________^)

All: *exit hotel*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha: Btw....how are they gonna get to wherever place is they're going to?

Elk: You're right...

Zero: Can they drive?

Lunar: I highly doubt they can drive -.-

Miroku: Maybe they DO drive!

.Sora: I wanna drive...and run over people! MWAHAHAHAHA! KILL!

Others: .....*back away from .Sora*

.Sora: MWAHAHAHAH--*cough cough choke* *breathes* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Parking lot*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kite: *wondering how they're gonna get to wherever they're going*

Tsukasa: *walks over to a silver Ferrari* ... *takes out keys out of his pocket and opens the door*

Kite, Mimiru, and Black Rose: *jaws are touching the floor, eyes wide* YOU HAVE A FERRARI?!?!

Tsukasa: Hm...yeah, why? *looks confused*

Kite: ..No reason...O_O

Tsukasa: *shurgs and gets in the driver's seat*

Kite: *seats on co-pilots seat* Ohhh.....what this do? *points to some cool looking buttom*

Tsukasa: ......

Mimiru and Black Rose: *seating in the back admiring the car*

Kite: Oohhh... *about to touch the buttom*

Tsukasa: Touch it and die *narrows eyes*'

Kite: V_V *sulks*

Mimiru and Black Rose: *girl talk*

Tsukasa: *driving*

Kite: *looking out the window*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Behind some bushes*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zero, .Sora, Elk, Lunar, Miroku and Inuyasha: O_O OMFG!

.Sora: Little Tsukasa's rich?!

Elk: Actually, you don't have to be rich to have a ferrari...

Inuyasha: You don't?

Elk: I don't know! I'm not rich! V_V

Miroku: He MUST be rich to afford to buy a car like that!

Zero: I want one..V_V

.Sora: I wanna drive a car..V_V

Everyone: *get on racing motor cycles*

.Sora: *riding along with Elk* Can I drive?

Elk: no 

.Sora: C'mon!

Elk: No

.Sora: PLEASE?

Elk: no....-.-

.Sora: Pwetty pwease with sugar on top? *innocent face*

Elk: NO! _

.Sora: Awwww....V_V

Elk: Why must **I ride with him? -.-**

Zero: Because we don't want to drive with him on our motor cycles?

Inuyasha: *admiring motor cycle* Nice....shiny!

Lunar: Let's jus go!

All: *follow Tsukasa's Silver Ferrari (Z/N: I want one! V_V)

~*~*~*~*~*~Outside Johny Rocket's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa's silver ferrari: *parks somewhere*

Tsukasa, Kite, Mimiru, and Rose: *get off car*

Zero: *parks motorcycle somewhere else*

Lunar: *parks near Zero*  
  
Inuyasha:  *parks beside them*

Miroku: *see above*

Elk: *see above*

.Sora: *hops off motorcycle* I wanted to drive V_V

Elk: Yes! We're here! *gets off motorcycle and kisses ground* I don't have to tolerate HIM anymore! *anime tears of joy*

Others: ....*stare at Elk*

Lunar: Let's just go inside...

********************Author Notes!****************************************

Zero: And so this chapter ends!  
  
.Sora: WHAT?! You promised then a double date!

Zero: Yup, well, this is Double Date Part !

Readers: .......*glare at Zero*

Zero: Errr....Oh look at the time! Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner! SEE YA! *leaves running*

Angry Mob of readers: COME BACK HERE! *chase Zero* 

Zero: *running* HAVE A NICE DAY! ^^;;;


	7. Mission Impossibleor is it?

Zero: Heyas! Hope all of you had a happy X-mas! Hanukkah! Kwanzaa! And uh...holidays! Err...yeah! Oh and new year too ^o^  
  
Tsukasa: *shoots one of those tubes with confetti in it* Happy new years...yeah...whatever....-______-  
  
Kite: ^o^ *waving a huge banner that says "Happy New Years everyone!"*  
  
Kirika (Noir): *just stands there....looking cute ^____^*  
  
Zero: ^_________^  
  
.Sora: ....*snaps fingers in front of Zero's face* o.O  
  
Zero: ah? Wha? Oh...oh! yeah! The fic! Yes! Uh...ahh...err....oh yeah, I'm sorry for not updating in a FRKN' long time *bows* A virus attacked my computer so...I'm re-writing this -_____- Feh...And...also...schoolwork...x_X drove me insane...still doing some...Anyhow....Kirika? ^____^  
  
Kirika: *reads paper* Zero does not own us, otherwise he would have all the Noir DVDs, a lot of posters, video games, and money.  
  
Zero: ^_________^ Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter...START!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsukasa, Mimiru, Kite, and Rose: *go inside Johnny Rocket's and sit down*  
  
Zero, .Sora, Elk, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Lunar: *go inside Johnny Rocket's and get a table where they can see the love birds*  
  
And so, they...order! What do they order you ask? Well...food! They order food! Ok...that was stupid....anyhow -__-  
  
Waiter dude: *goes off to do his job*  
  
As they wait, there's silence....  
  
All 4: ..........  
  
Yep, silence.  
  
Tsukasa: *without noticing, he's, as my teachers and friends would say "beating on the desk". It's not beating on the desk! It's playing! Sheez -___- People...ok so he's drumming, making music, to the Linkin Park song, Faint. While sort of...humming it...*  
  
Mimiru: *staring down at the table, trying to think of a topic to talk about*  
  
Rose: *trying not to blush*  
  
Kite: * right eye twitching* ........Oi! Stop that! x_X *puts hands over Tsukasa's hands and pins then down against the table, hate it when my friends do that V___V*  
  
Mimiru and Rose: ...o.O  
  
Tsukasa: ...was I doing it again...? *blink blink*  
  
Kite: YES!   
  
Tsukasa: Geez...sorry...*sulks* V_____V  
  
Kite: *relaxes and sighs in relief*  
  
Mimiru: (ok...I admit that was getting kinda annoying...)  
  
Rose: (at least that annoying sound won't be annoying me anymore...)  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile, at the other table....  
  
Lunar: *went off to look around*  
  
Zero: Why must they torment us with that...? V_____V  
  
Elk: *pats Zero on the back*  
  
Inuyasha: But it is annoying....  
  
Zero: It's music! *Sniff* V___V  
  
Miroku: Now, now, Inuyasha. Don't be mean to Zero  
  
Inuyasha: Who are you? My mom? *snort*  
  
Miroku: -___________-  
  
.Sora: *listening to CD Player* Estuans interius ira vehementi Sephiroth ^o^ *singing along*  
  
~*~*~*~Ok...back to....main, oh-so-VERY-interesting table  
  
Tsukasa: (One day...they'll see! I'll take over the world! . ...o.O Wait...there could be mind reader people here....) *glances around suspiciously* (They must NOT know my plan! For I! Tsukasa! Am really a member of the special forces unit FOXHOUND!) *actually said all that under his breath while thinking it*  
  
Mimiru: *looks up at Tsukasa* hmm..? you said something?  
  
Tsukasa: ...O_O Ah! No! x_X Nothing! *laughs nervously while scratching the back of his head*  
  
Others: .... o.O  
  
Tsukasa: *laughs nervously* eh....yeah....*stares at the table with a "Gah! That was close!" look on his face* *mumbles* That's gonna cut my payment if they find out V_V  
  
Kite: o...k...so uhh....(topic...topic...work brain! Damn it!) So eh...how you girls been lately? ^^;;; (that was lame...I could have come up with something better! But noooo, lame lines...always me with the lame lines...)  
  
Rose: Pretty good I guess  
  
Mimiru: Fine ^^  
  
Tsukasa: .....err...excuse me for a sec. *smiles, gets up and goes over...somewhere*  
  
Mimiru: ....?  
  
Kite: *shrugs*  
  
Rose: o...k....  
  
~*~*~Back to the spies  
  
Inuyasha: hey...where's the squirt going?  
  
Zero: V____V I dunno...  
  
.Sora: *outside looking at a toy store*  
  
Elk: ....?  
  
Zero: ......let's just...follow....Elk, let's go, you two *points at Miroku and Inuyasha* stay here and keep an eye on the others  
  
And so, the camera shifts to everyone's favorite Silver-haired wavemaster!  
  
Tsukasa: *walks to a corner and crouches down and brings a hand up to his neck...or ear...eh...whatever, and TA-DA! Enter Nano communication aka. Codec...if you ever played Metal Gear, you know what I'm talking about....*  
  
Colonel (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, ok ok...I played the game a bit too much...): Tsukasa, do you read me?  
  
Tsukasa: Loud and clear, Colonel  
  
Colonel: good....now...where are the goodies?  
  
Tsukasa: *sweatdrop* uhh....  
  
Colonel: Tsukasa....  
  
Tsukasa: I...haven't gotten then yet....  
  
Colonel: -________- Great....you must get them! NOW! Oh and....order us some food too...we're hungry...  
  
Tsukasa: I'm not a carrier boy -______- that's Raiden's job...  
  
Colonel: true, true....but you also work for us so there -__- bring the goodies ASAP *connection ends*  
  
Tsukasa: *sigh* They'll see...they'll ALL see One day I'm gonna take over the world and make THEM work for me   
  
~*~*~Behind a plant...  
  
Elk: ...what was that...?  
  
Zero: So he works with FOXHOUND....  
  
Elk: you know what that was about?  
  
Zero: yes...(Well...I DID beat the game...I SHOULD know about it! Although...hey...I though the colonel was a machine...ah, to hell with that -.- )  
  
Elk: ...o.O ok...  
  
~*~*~*~Back to Mr. Secret agent  
  
Tsukasa: *sneaks into the kitchen, unnoticed* now...to get...the goodies...  
  
Zero and Elk: *using Myoga to see what Tsukasa is up to*  
  
~*~*Meanwhile....  
  
Kite and Rose: *talking*  
  
Mimiru: ...what's taking Tsukasa so long?  
  
Kite: hmm..? Maybe he went to the bathroom...  
  
Mimiru: I'm gonna go find him, I'll be right back  
  
Rose and Kite: K! *keep talking*  
  
~*~In the kitchen...  
  
Tsukasa: *now wearing a "Skull" suit, think Metal Gear, Raiden's suit. In case you haven't played the game, it kinda looks like a diving suit...black/navy blue color, perfect for sneaking. Or if you'll like...just imagine him in one of those suits they use in 'Full Metal Panic'...* Hmm....*spots some boxes of food and more being carried off to a truck and smirks* Bingo  
  
Chef, and kitchen staff people: *walking around*  
  
Tsukasa: *puts on a box used for carrying food...XD I should really stop putting things from the game here, anyhow...he moves slowly towards some packages of food*  
  
Kitchen people: *too busy talking to notice certain moving box*  
  
Chef: *cooking*  
  
Tsukasa-the-moving-box: *stops behind some boxes, takes the box off and grabs some packages of food*  
  
Camera: *looking somewhere else, then it turns and sees Tsukasa* ! *makes this really annoying sound to alert everyone that there's an intruder there*  
  
*Enter ALERT mode*  
  
Speaker: "Attention all personal! There's an intruder in the 1F, Kitchen. Be alert, I'm sending backup"  
  
Tsukasa: *clenches teeth* (Didn't think they would have THIS kinda technology here...What the hell is this?! Sheez...) *puts box back on*  
  
Kitchen staff people: *looking around for intruder*  
  
Chef: *hast spatula ready to...eh...smack intruder with it*  
  
Myoga: *filming Tsu*  
  
~*~*~Back to the spies  
  
Zero: o.O  
  
Elk: They have that sort of technology here? o.O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hotel room thingy~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone: WTF? o.O  
  
~*~*~Back to table with Inu and Miroku  
  
Inuyasha: This is booooriiiing  
  
Miroku: Well...they'll do something...eventually...hopefully -.-  
  
Inuyasha: *bangs head against table* We're wasting our time here...I...I...I want ramen damnit! V___V  
  
Miroku: *sighs while patting Inuyasha on the back*  
  
~*~*~*~*~the other table  
  
Kite: Yeah! I know right? ^o^  
  
Rose: Yeah! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*Back to Mr. I'm-gonna-take-over-the-world-one-day  
  
Tsukasa: *still hiding in box, which doesn't match with any other boxes...*  
  
Kitchen staff dude 1: *notices a box with a different pattern* Hmm...?  
  
Tsukasa: (I'm just a normal box! Walk away! You don't see me! You just think there's something wrong with this box which is bad enough...)  
  
Kitchen staff dude 1: *kicks box*  
  
Tsukasa: HEY! O_O *shuts mouth*  
  
Kitchen staff dude 1: ...o.O Did that box just talk?  
  
Tsukasa: eh...no?  
  
Kitchen staff dude 1: ...oh...ok then! ^o^ *walks away looking for intruder*  
  
Tsukasa: ........no comment...  
  
Kitchen staff dude 1: *runs back over to box* Hey! Then who said that you didn't talk?!   
  
Tsukasa: .....the little voice in the back of your head?  
  
Kitchen staff dude 1: oh....alright! ^o^ *walks away talking to the 'voice' which doesn't respond*  
  
Tsukasa: This people are....stupid...-___- *takes box off just as some other staff dude walks by*  
  
Staff dude: ! Freeze! *pointing a stun gun at him*  
  
Tsukasa: ..? *turns to see the staff dude pointing a stun gun at him* o.O  
  
Staff dude: Put your hands over your head! Now!  
  
Tsukasa: *does so* o.O (They have guns too? o.O)  
  
Staff dude: You must be the intruder...*looks him up and down* c'mon, you're coming with me, and...NO TRICKS!  
  
Tsukasa: .....*stare*  
  
Staff dude: .....?  
  
Tsukasa: .....  
  
Staff dude: .....wha...what?!  
  
Tsukasa: ....*smiles* hello! ^o^  
  
Staff dude: uh...hi? o.O  
  
Tsukasa: *waves* ^__^  
  
Staff dude: *smiles and waves with his free hand* ^__^  
  
Tsukasa: *smirks and kicks gun away from the staff dude's hand and points at him with his own gun* Freeze!  
  
Staff dude: Eep! x_X  
  
Tsukasa: *circles the dude while pointing at him* .....don't...move....  
  
Staff dude: *gulps*  
  
Tsukasa: *shoots him with an M9* ^_^  
  
Staff dude: ugh...*falls to the floor asleep*  
  
Tsukasa: *drags the Staff dude's body to a corner* Fun *smirks, grabs some food and runs out of kitchen*  
  
~*~*~*Spy group 1  
  
Zero and Elk: o...k.....  
  
Zero: let's go back before they find us  
  
Elk: *nods*  
  
Both: *run back to the table*  
  
~*~*~*~Kite and Rose's table  
  
Kite: hey...wasn't that Elk and Zero who just ran by?  
  
Rose: Oh? I though they looked familiar...  
  
Kite: o.O What ARE they doing here?  
  
Rose: ....you think?  
  
Kite: ....depends on what YOU'RE thinking...  
  
Rose: ....  
  
Kite: ...what? *confused*  
  
Rose: nevermind...let's go see what they're doing here -__-  
  
Kite: Ok...  
  
Both: *walk over to the other table*  
  
~*~*~*Back to the other table  
  
Zero and Elk: *sit down*  
  
Zero: He's a spy!  
  
Inuyasha: who's a pie?  
  
Elk: Spy!  
  
Inuyasha: who's spy is a pie?  
  
Miroku: -___-  
  
Zero: *smacks own forehead* Tsukasa. Is. A. Spy!  
  
Inuyasha: oooohh......*brain processing data* ...He is? o.O  
  
Everyone else: *smack forehead*  
  
Kite and Rose: *walk towards them*  
  
~*~*~Ramdon room at the Inn  
  
Din: *went to the cafeteria to get some food*  
  
Zidane: Ohhhh they're so busted!  
  
Bear: Hmm...  
  
Irvine: Now it gets interesting! ^o^  
  
Sora: Yeah! ^o^  
  
Kairi: ^^;  
  
Riku: *plotting the fangirl's demise*  
  
Tidus: Dun dun duuuuuun  
  
???: *walks in* Hey guys! ^o^  
  
Zidane: *turns to see ???* hmm.? Oh, Hey Zeyko!  
  
Zeyko: * A 13 year old boy, kewl looking, kinda short. With short black hair, black eyes wearing a grey "Independent" hoodie with the letters in red, a black "Quicksilver" hat with yellow lettering and black, short, baggy pants with chains stands at doorway smiling* Wassup?  
  
Zidane: You're just in time to see then getting busted! *turns back to watch TV*  
  
Zeyko: Kewl *grabs a chair and sits down next to Naru with a smile on his face*  
  
~*~*~*Back to 'Kasa  
  
Tsukasa: *running away from 5 dudes with guns trying to shoot him* Hahaha!  
  
Dude 1: Come back here punk! *shooting*  
  
Dude 5: We'll get you! *also shooting*  
  
Tsukasa: *dodging bullets* *turns head back at them and sticks his tongue out at them*  
  
Dude 3: *manages to get Tsukasa on his right shoulder*  
  
Tsukasa: *flinches*   
  
Dude 3: *shoots, bullet bounces on a wall and hits Tsukasa's left leg*  
  
Tsukasa: Damn you! *turns and gives him 'the finger', keeps running and runs out of basement*  
  
~*~*~*~Back to Mimiru  
  
Mimiru: I wonder where could he be...? *walking around, probably lost*  
  
~*~*~*~*Back to Tsu  
  
Tsukasa: *managed to lost the guards* Well...that one guy has good aim...*walks in bathroom to change back to normal clothing, once done, about to exit the bathroom, he bumps into 2 freakishly big dudes that don't look friendly* Oh...sorry...  
  
Dude 1: Hey watch it punk!  
  
Dude 2: You wanna a piece of us pal?! *puts up fists*  
  
Tsukasa: ...o...k...*mutters* weirdos...  
  
Dude 1: Don't ya think I didn't hear that you little *beep!* *grabs Tsukasa by the shirt collar and lifts him up*  
  
Tsukasa: ....  
  
Dude 2: What'da ya say we teach him some manners eh?  
  
Dude 1: Ya read my mind...  
  
Tsukasa: put me down...  
  
Dude 2: Hahaha! He has guts!  
  
Dude 1: Awww, the shrimp's gonna beat us up? XD Don't make me--*gets kicked in the stomach by Tsukasa* Ooff!  
  
Dude 2: Hey! Why you little...Aaaarrrggh! *throws punches and kicks ramdomly at Tsukasa*  
  
Tsukasa: *dodges every single one of them* too slow...  
  
Dude 1: *grabs Tsukasa from behind* Hah!  
  
Tsukasa: *bites him*  
  
Dude 1: Gawh! *lets him go and rubs his arm*  
  
Tsukasa: *takes out the M9 and shoots them both*  
  
Dude 1 and 2: *asleep* Zzzz...  
  
Tsukasa: Nm...*drags their bodies further into bathroom* Heh...(Well...I should at least order the food for the guys back at the base...and I'll get the goods later...that can wait...) *walks out of bathroom as if nothing happened and for some weird reason bumps into Mimiru. Both fall*  
  
Mimiru: Ow! Hey watch—Oh! Tsukasa! ^o^ ...-__- Where have you been?!?!  
  
Tsukasa: Eh...bathroom...  
  
Mimiru: *eyes him suspiciously*  
  
Tsukasa: *smiles while sweatdroping, stands up and hold a hand out to her*  
  
Mimiru: *takes his hand and stands up* alright...let's go back to the table now...  
  
Tsukasa: Ok ^^  
  
Both: *walk back*  
  
~*~*~*~*the table with the busted people in it  
  
Rose: What are you guys doing here? *eyes them suspiciously*  
  
Inuyasha: We're just...  
  
Elk: Eh...  
  
Zero: They're here to watch me play ^^;; Right, guys? *doing 'play along if you do not want to be teared apart by BlackRose' signs, which Kite nor Rose noticed*  
  
Miroku: Right! Young Zero here's to play with the uhh... Band! As entertainment! ^o^  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah! Right...what he said...  
  
Kite: *frowns*  
  
Elk: ...  
  
Rose: *still suspicious*  
  
Zero: So...what are YOU guys doing here? *trying not to grin*  
  
Kite and Rose: *blush*  
  
Kite: We uhh...  
  
Rose: We came here with Tsukasa and Mimiru...  
  
Kite: We're here just hanging out! Yeah! Hanging out! ^^;;  
  
Rose: Yes! That! ^^;;  
  
Inuyasha: *has a 'riiiiiiiiight' expression on his face* *cough*Yeahright*cough* ugh...damn cough...  
  
Zero: Btw...Kite...the uh...Bass player got sick (He actually hasn't gotten a bass yet -__-) so I was wondering if you could cover up for him?  
  
Kite: I guess...*blink blink*  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru: *walk up to them* Hello...  
  
Mimiru: ...what are YOU guys doing here? o.O  
  
Tsukasa: ....  
  
Zero: entertainment reasons...right, Tsukasa? *pleading look on face*  
  
Tsukasa: ah...right...  
  
Elk: Right! He's the...  
  
Inuyasha: Gui..  
  
Miroku: Guitar!  
  
Elk: Yeah, guitar player! Yeah...  
  
Tsukasa: ...right...  
  
Mimiru: Oh? I didn't know you played...  
  
Tsukasa: Yeah...hobby...  
  
Zero: (Well...Rafael and Darwin both are out trying to buy new strings to repai their guitars...sooo...) Right! So...uh...we *signaling Zero, Inuyasha, Elk, and Miroku* have to go get some stuff ready for the show! So you guys can relax and stuff in the meantime! Nice seeing ya! Bye! *runs off dragging Inu, Elk, and Miroku*  
  
Kite, Rose, and Mimiru: *blink blink*  
  
Tsukasa: .....(What have I gotten myself into now..?)  
  
Kite: Well...we should go wait for our food to be ready!  
  
Mimiru: I'd better be here soon, I'm starving  
  
Kite: Don't worry, I see the waiter with our orders, let's go back to our table now  
  
And so...well..they do -.- what else you expect people? x_X  
  
Zero: I'm still sorry for not updating in a looooooooooooooong while! V__V  
  
Zeyko: Schoolwork can drive you insane...  
  
Zero: That it can...but...I guess...you guys can choose what song we're gonna play...  
  
Tsukasa: ...what? *glares*  
  
Kite: What if they choose to make us play 'I'm Feeling This' by Blink 182...the lyrics are...umm...well...WE'RE PLAYING IN FRONT OF THEM DAMN YOU! Or....Or what if they make us sing something embarrassing...or...or...x_X  
  
Tsukasa: ....don't give them any ideas....  
  
Zero: ..o.O Uh...well...ah...yeah...hey! at least this was longer...I'm still terribly sorry for not updating V__V  
  
Zeyko: Reviewers review! ^_^ 


	8. What the Fish!

Zero: walks on screen Heyas people! Yes...I haven't quite updated in a while…Here…gives all of you pocky of your chosen flavor and .hack plushies

Riku: You call more than a YEAR a while? --

Zero: Eheh…eh…Riku…shuddup…-- Ahh! ducks as ramdom objects are thrown Eh…look at the bright side! I'm here now, ne! gets hit with a fire hydrant xX

Riku and Tsukasa: …dork

Zero: I'm okay…

Kirika: …Zero does not own any of us, and is not getting any money from writing this smiles

Zero: Itai…On with the fic…rubs head

We zoom in to Tsukasa and co. eating their food while joking and stuff

Tsu: smiling while nodding at Kite's joke and eating his food, actually plotting world domination

Kite: And then he says, HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COW!

Mimiru and Blackrose: Hahahahaha!

Meanwhile..somewhere

Zero: Amps?

Elk: Check

Zero: Bass?

Inu: Check

Zero: Guitars?

: Check

Zero, Elk, Inu, and Miroku: look up to see a guy with hair that looked just like Vash's, ecept that it was silver, with a black Vash like coat, he wore it open tho, revealing black boots, blue jeans, and a white shirt

: Yo

Zero: Ah, Dante, how ya been?

Dante: Pretty good

Zero: Nice timing grins

Dante: I know grabs a guitar already connected to and amp and plays some chords

Elk, Inu, and Miroku: clap

Dante: scratches back of head Aww…that was nothing

Zero: taking drum set parts to stage

In the mean time…

Zeyko: Doing magic tricks

People: clapping and cheering for Zeyko

Zeyko:

Toy Store

.Sora: MWAHAHAHAHA! causing chaos at toy store BOING! o

Store clerk: xX I'm so dead….

Store Manager: AAAHHHHH! XX My precious store!

With Lunar

Lunar: playing at the arcade OO hypnotized by games

Back with the couples

Zero: pops out of nowhere Yo!

Tsu, Kite, Mimiru, and Rose: o.O

Zero: grabs Tsu and Kite and drags them off somewhere… I'll just borrow this for a while! Don't worry, they'll be back!

Tsu and Kite:

Mimiru and Rose: …o.O

Somewhere…which actually turns out to be the stage

Zero: setting up drum set

Kite: sitting in the floor playing a few chords on the bass

Dante: tuning guitar

Elk: connecting some cables

Zero: Alright guys! This is what we're gonna do! Miroku! Sheet music!

Miroku: gives all of them their parts

Zero: looks over lyrics …what the….? What happened to the lyrics?

Paper with lyrics: has massive amounts of tape, chewing gum, and other materials on it

Miroku: ……wasn't me

Zero: sighs Why me….why…

Elk: Why don't you play something else?

Zero: the question is what….glances at Elk and stares for a few seconds …….

Elk: …wh-what…? slowly backing away from Zero

Zero: ….grins I got an idea…has a scary glint in his eye

Elk: scared meep! …

Kite: I don't like this…

Tsukasa: ….

Elk: HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL! xX

Dante: …o.O what the…?

Mimiru and Rose: ….o.O wondering why Zero popped outta nowhere, and 'kidnapped' Tsukasa and Kite

In the mean time, someone coughs in the background...but that doesn't matter….

Backstage…

Tsukasa: …….in dressing room

Zero, Elk, Kite: outside Tsukasa's dressing room --

Zero: C'mon already! Just come out!

Tsu: ….I'm not coming out like this…

Kite: whines 'Kasaaaaa! We won't laugh!

Tsu: No way in hell I'll let ANYONE see me like this! This is degrading!

Zero: OK…that's it…bangs on door OPEN UP! If you don't sing…you're gonna be blown into smithereens!

Tsu: No

Zero: I'm not kidding…It'll be fine! It's not like ANYONE you know is gonna see you…

Tsu: What about Mimiru and BlackRose?

Zero: Oh, Yasha took care of that…

Ichiraku's Ramen Shop

Inu: eating massive amounts of ramen More! o

Mimiru: …he's paying…right?

'Rose: If he's not, I'm out of here…

Suddenly a figure that you could see REALLY liked the color orange, entered the shop, most people would recognize him as…

Naruto: Ramen! o

Yep, that's right, it's everyone's favorite fox kid...Naruto!

Sasuke: -- (Can't believe I let myself be dragged here…)

Naruto: sits across Inuyasha Beef-flavored ramen!

Sasuke: ….same…

Inuyasha: eating his 28th ramen cup

Naruto: o happy to see someone that seems to enjoy ramen as much as he does, starts chatting with Inuyasha about…well...ramen

And suddenly, a kid with bleached hair and another one with green hair (yes! Green damnit!) enter the Ramen shop…and guess who it is? Why it's everyone's favorite Go players, Hikaru Shindo and Akira Touya.

Akira: Remind me why we're here again Shindo? --

Hikaru: Ramen! o

Inuyasha and Naruto: delighted to know that yet ANOTHER Ramen lover has appeared, go over to him and excitedly keep up ramen talk, much for Touya's and Sasuke's dismay

Some waitress person thing: here ya go puts ramen in front of the 3 ramen lovers

Naruto, Inuyasha, and Hikaru: Alright!

All of 'em ramen crazed fans: eating like there's no tomorrow

Sasuke: ….

Akira: ….

Both: sigh

While all this happened, the girls decided to sneak out in order to not pay anything, and go back to where they last where at their date with 'Kasa and Kite…w00t!

Back to the 'band'

Zero: What are the chances that someone you know will see you anyways? They don't know where we are! (for the exception of…everyone at the hotel…nah...they must have gotten bored…)

Tsukasa: …..

With everyone else

Everyone: rushing like crazy through the streets to get to get to the restaurant in which the 'band' it's gonna play at, except for Bear and BT…

Bear and BT: driving a car like 'civilized' people GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!

CHRASH! WHAM! BAM! BOOM!

Bear: MWAHAHAHAHA! bumping into a bunch of cars…not caring

BT: Faster!

Zidane: jumps over some cars, barely missing being hit by Bear and BT WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING PAL!

Zeyko: about to cross the street, jumps, hovers above a car and lands safely in the other side, in SLOWMO HA! You didn't get me! Lero leeeroo-WHAM! ah…shit…xX

Naru: drags Zeyko all the way to the restaurant --

Din: No way in hell we would miss this!

Riku: sitting on Sora's shoulders What a bunch of canivals…

Sora: xx Riku! You're heavy! Get off! whines

Riku: ….are you implying that I'm FAT?

Sora: ……

Riku: ……

Sora: ….no…

Riku: Good slave, now MOVE IT! MWAHAHAHA! keeps working on the demise or the Riku fangirls

Sora: ;; keeps running while Riku is laughing madly on his shoulders, he mutters and curses under his breath

Kairi: running ahead, ignoring them o.o;;

in the restaurant

Lunar and Sora: saving seats for the upcoming audience Hahahaha! o

backstage...yet again

Tsukasa: ….fine…comes out, we can't see him due to …suspense! W00t!

Zero, Kite, and Elk: …….

Tsu: ……

Zero, Kite, and Elk: ….

All: ……..

Zero and Kite: ….burst out laughing XD HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Elk: looking the other way covering his mouth while laughing

Tsu: …. right eye twitching I hate you…all of you…

err…still at the restaurant

Everyone that was at the hotel: sited somewhere, for the exception of BT and Bear who chrashed the car in the restaurant..so they didn't have to move

Mimiru and Rose: enter the restaurant to see everyone there o.O (A.N: they seem to be doing that a lot, ne?)

Mimiru: Huh?

'Rose: What the hell!

Din: Hey! Yo! Over here! waves at them, they go over to him Sit sit! Enjoy the show!

Mimiru: sits what's happening?

'Rose: it's there some kinda celebrity here?

Din: ..you could say that…(we're just here to make them nervous and make their life's impossible…hehehe…)

Miroku: walks up the stage Ladies and gentleman! Prepare to see something you NEVER seen before! Here we have reads paper 'Genious guitarist Dante and his group of incopetent players'

Voices backstage: HEY! insert noises of fight here

Everyone: ….

Miroku?

Then a hand from backstage gives Miroku a paper, he reads it.

Miroku: Oh…nevermind! Here we have 'Great geniouses KTZ and the bleeding Dante'! walks off stage

Everyone: claps o.o;

The curtains open to reveal the group…

Kite: …wearing a non-sleeved navy blue shirt, with a black leather vest that has a red-orange dragon on the back, and black pants, you can see a fire-ish tattoo on his right arm, over it something that resembles snakes…and a swirly looking tattoo above that one, he has another one in his left arm((That were actually drawn there with magic markers…)). He's staring at the tattoos.. (When did I get these…?) sighs and picks up his bass, glancing at house guy in the proccess and tries to keep his laughter down

Zero: dressed in brown pants that are not baggy but are not tight and sporting a long sleeved shirt with jaguar-ish marks, a pendant with that full metal alchemist symbol thingy Ed has on the back of his red jacket is around his neck. grins at the audience

Dante: Dressed as usual, grinning at the audience, guitar in hand

Miroku: In the control room. He's fidgeting with the lights

Tsukasa: a black choker adorns his neck, he's wearing tight black leather pants, a white tanktop shirt like thingy and a long red coat, all of this courtesy of Shuichi Shindo who's grinning and signaling a thumbs up in the audience, he's blushing like there's no tomorrow (I feel naked…) looks at his clothes again (What is this…Gravitation! Why did I have to be the one that sang and be dressed like this!) tries not to look at audience as he grabs a guitar and walks towards the microphone stand

Audience: …..OO Holy crap…staring mostly at Tsukasa and his..chose of clothing

Tsukasa: tense Uh…not really looking at the audience Good night everybody! stars walking off

Kite: smiles at audience as he grabs Tsukasa and practically dras him up to the mic as he whispers something in his ear, making Tsukasa mutter something and grab the mic again

Shuichi: only one in the audience who isn't surprised, since he lend 'Kasa his clothes You can do it man! o

Zero: grins Hit it Kite!

Kite: hits a switch, the lights shut off except for some placed around the stage and around some corners in the room, you can now see the band perfectly, w00t! shiney

Dante: starts playing guitar…some people will recognize the beginning as Cold's 'With My Mind'

Kite: playing bass

Zero: playing drums

The lights flash! It looks nifty! Miroku's doing a great job with the lights! More guitar, bass, and drums play and stuff!

Tsukasa: takes a deep breath as he also plays and starts singing surprisingly okay, a bit high pitch in some parts but we all can't sing…All the while, not looking at the audience directly

In a violent world  
Where the sun shones free  
Things I can't control  
Taking over me  
Till they try to take  
My identity  
So what the hell  
Have they done to me!

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind

Tsukasa: he looks around the audience and spots Mimiru, BlackRose, and well…the whole damn cast as much as everyone else he knows. Feeling something in the back of his troath as he gets a bit red, he keeps on singing (Zero is so dead when after I'm through with this…)

Life for me  
Changes everyday  
I will stand up tall  
I won't be betrayed  
If you play with fire  
I'll control the flame  
I'll do anything  
So that you believe!

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind

More music plays for a while when Tsukasa starts singing again…

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind

I'll take all your thoughts away  
And I'll ingnite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind

They keep playing and end the song as the crowd goes wiiiiiild! And so they cheer! Some laugh! And everything in between…

Tsukasa: blushing like a tomato, scratches the back of his head while looking elsewhere but at the audience

Kite: grinning madly at the audience while also blushing

Dante and Zero: laugh as they high five each other

Miroku: walks on stage as the curtain goes down and bows There you have it! This has been a—

BAM! WHAM! CRACK!

Zero's voice: AHHHH!

Tsukasa's voice: I'M GONNA KIIIL YOUU!

SMASH!

Yep, the microphones are still working…and it seems like we can hear what is being said backstage.

Audience: …..sweatdrops

A hand is seen coming out from behind the curtain, trying to desperately cling to something, but is then brought back offstage.

Dante's voice: Calm down! It was just a joke!

Tsukasa's voice: I'll show you a joke…

Kite's voice: Uh….SHIT NO DON'T DO THAT NO-

THUMP!

Complete Silence….

Audience: ….o.o….

Miroku: …Umm…coughs

Behind stage, Kite has fallen flat on his back (hence the THUMP!) while running away from an angry Tsukasa…

Tsukasa:

….who also trips and falls…

Tsukasa: hu..ack!

…landing on Kite…(another THUMP! Is heard) in a suggestive position…with their lips locked.

Tsukasa: …..OO not moving

Kite: …..OO not moving either

Back out…

Audience: ...What the hell?

Mimiru: What…what happened!

BlackRose: Shh!

Everyone: shuts up

Zero's voice: I knew you both were friendly with eachother but…not THIS friendly…

Dante's voice: ….eh..well they seem to be having fun XD

Suddenly…something sounding much like Kite moaning is heard

Everyone: …o.o

Elk's voice: Ah..sheez…get a room you two…

Shuffling noises are heard along with a few 'ouch' 'hey!' 'get off!' 'Sorry!'

Zero's voice: Dude! Do that again when I get my camera!

BAM!

Zero's voice: OWW! Hey watch it!

Elk's voice: Why would you tape that?

Zero's voice: Are you kidding…I could sell that on ebay…w00t yaoi!

Mimiru: …..

BlackRose: …..

Shuichi: XDD

.Sora: cracks up

Zeyko: shudders

Everyone else is either silent or laughing along with Shuichi and .Sora

Elk's voice: You two do realize that Mimiru and BlackRose are going to kill you if they ever find out, right?

Tsukasa's voice: ….Shut up Elk..just…shut up…

Dante's voice: You sure it would be bad? Kite sure seemed to enjoy it XD

Kite's voice: Umm…I just…

Tsukasa's voice: Let's just…uh…you guys didn't see this --

Zero's voice: Oh come on! Lighten up! It's not like they're listening to us now, right!

Miroku: looks at the audience and then sweatdrops Uh…wait just a moment…we seem to be having…technical difficulties…walks backstage

Elk's voice: …oh..hey Miroku! Are we done? o

Miroku's voice: …Well..umm..do you guys realize that EVERYTHING that just happened and you all just said was heard in this whole place?

Complete and total silence once again…

Tsukasa's voice: ..You're shitting me…

Zero's voice: ..You two…are royaly screwed…

Kite's voice: I think I'm gonna die…

Tsukasa's voice: damn straigth…

Miroku's voice: I suggest you run unless you want to be massively murdered by two angry ganguros…

Everyone backs away from two fuming Mimiru and 'Rose.

.Sora: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THEY'RE COMIIIING! XD

Two angry ganguros going backstage….

Screams of 'SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIT!' and screams of fright…

Two frightened guys running for their lives followed by the ganguros…

Most people laugh, others sweatdrop, and others just…stay silent…

And so we end this chapter here. Sorry for the wait..you'll see what happens next in a while….

Will Tsukasa and Kite escape the wrath of two angry woman? And if they don't, will they survive? Will this stay as a TsukasaxMimiru, KitexBlackRose…or will it turn into yaoi? Stay tuned..for the next chapter of..whatever this thing is called…! Err..YAY!

CHAPTER END…dun dun duun…


End file.
